Chase
by Blood Never Lies
Summary: Reno and Rude take on a job to find out whose killing former ShinRa employee's. Things take a turn for the worse as they realise the foes they're up against are more than just talk. RxR   Rated M for violence, lemon and dark.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own FF7 or any of its characters.  
However it has not stopped me wishing to shave my head, wear shades and get some cool ass ear peircings.

This fic popped into my head so thought I'd write it, but before we start just bear in mind that mentally I'm a newbie to the world of FF7.  
This is a Reno/Rude fic as a priority but there will be chapters, such as this first one, where Tseng and Rufus take some focus.  
**Be warned, Reno and Rude are more than good friends in this - if that turns you off do not read this.**

* * *

CHASE - by Sigmund17

In the Healin Lodge time seemed to drag on. In an office with a rather picturesque view of mountains and the sky, Rufus sat back in his wheelchair. Once more he looked up at the clock which seemed to mock him by going slower than he wanted it to. He sighed, oh well, no one liked paperwork but a few more hours and he could call it a day. He looked down at his hands and rubbed the back of the right hand with a satisfied smile. All afflictions of Geostigma were banished from his system and he was once more healthy. Well, he was as healthy as could be expected for a young man who'd been in a few near death situations.  
He stretched, looking down at the desk with it's many forms from the WRO. He gave a small grunt as he browsed through the few on the top of the large pile, they were mostly financial problems he was being asked to help with. ShinRa had to atone and Rufus Shinra was more than content to offer what assistance he could to support the ongoing work of rebuilding and repairing the damage his company had inflicted upon the planet.  
Even so, paperwork was horribly monotonous sometimes.  
He frowned as something else caught his eye. It was the picture on the morning newspaper. He leaned over and pressed a button.  
"Tseng. Would you come to my office please?"  
The man in charge of the 'General Affairs Department' came in. Tseng was young for his status as the Director of the Turks, but he'd proven he was more than capable of managing his position even before recent events.  
He and his fellow Turk, Elena, had recently been under torture by Kadaj and his gang during the latest Midgar crisis. But for all they'd been put through the Director and his companion had recovered magnificently from the ordeal. You'd have never have thought Elena had been in any danger from her attitude on returning to active service, and beyond a few remaining cuts and bruises Tseng was now fit for duty as well.

The Director ran a hand through his raven hair to tidy a stray end and he bowed "Good morning sir." the man politely greeted his boss before returning to an attentive stance.  
Rufus smiled "Good Morning to you too Tseng. Have you seen the newspaper?"  
The Director frowned "No Sir, I haven't. Why?"  
Rufus raised his eyebrows. That was unusual for Tseng. His Director of General Affairs normally took a keen interest in everyday matters no matter how inconsequential they appeared at the time because it was often part of his job. A man could not manage general affairs if he was not aware of them after all.  
"It might be of interest to you." The President of ShinRa prompted, and pushed the morning print towards the Turk's Director.  
Tseng scanned his eyes down it and his brow furrowed.  
"Hm. 'Missing woman found dead'." he quoted and he mumbled softly under his breath as he further scanned it for more details, "Single, professional woman... missing for days... no word... highly out of character... found dead outside ciy limits, believed attacked by wild monsters by investigators." he raised a questioning eyebrow at his superior.  
The Company President leaned forward and tapped at the print, indicating for his Director to read the obituary.  
As Tseng reached the lower part of the page his eyes widened and he looked at his boss "This woman was one of our previous employee's." he stated.  
Rufus nodded and settled back in his chair. "None of whom are normally so careless to go out there alone. It might be an unfortunate accident but I want you to investigate this Tseng."  
The Turk nodded "Of course sir. I'll get Reno and Rude on it right away."  
It was the President's turn to look puzzled "I'm sure they're entitled to some leave."  
Tseng looked amused at the offer. "Sir, they're both fit and ready. If I giv them leave then they'll have nothing to occcupy their time."  
Rufus didn't need to ask why that a bad thing.  
"Reno?"  
"Precisely."  
"Ah."

* * *

At the back of a slightly disreputable bar, two Turks were playing pool and drinking beer. The taller of them was losing and sat down on a stool, watching the black ball blur down the green and neatly fell into the hole for the umpteenth time. He decided that with a losing streak of thirteen- nil, that the final pool game of the evening was now over.  
"Oh yes! Who's the man, yo?"  
Rude grunted and looked up at his partner who was now victory dancing his way around the table.  
"Come on, yo I asked you nice..." the red head teased him "Come on Rudey..."  
"You're the man." Rude finished with a sigh.  
"Oh yeah! That's right, you heard the man, yo! I'm the man! Reno, the ultimate pool player! Reno the most badassiest, most talented, handsome, charismatic..."  
This might take a while...as Reno droned on Rude checked his watch and slowly supped at what was left of his beer. A few minutes later, after way too much self congratulation over a pool game Reno seemed to finally be winding down with a list of what he labelled 'desirable' traits that he possessed.  
"Who can drink five alchoholics under the table? Me baby! Reno the awesome! Who kicks ass at all forms of Pub sports, including the less celebrated beer mat flipping? Reno, yo!"  
Rude rolled his eyes, the last time they'd played the latter Reno had been so drunk he'd flipped the wrong mat and soaked three people with his lager. Since then he'd refused to play and Reno claimed championship by default.  
"Who rocks the Rudsters boat enough that I should charge him admission rates for the ride?" Reno laughed carelessly "Me, man, Reno! Your bestest best buddy!" he whooped and threw his hand in the air.  
Rude noted Reno's wobbly stance... Yep. Time to call it a night for pub crawling, unless he wanted to carry Reno.  
As the smaller Turk reached for the pitcher to fill up a fresh pint with beer Rude leaned over and plucked the glass neatly from his friends hand. "You've had enough." he warned him.  
"Aw come on Rude! The night's still young!" Reno protested.  
"And if you want to live to a see it get old you're not having anything else but water for the next hour, and I'm driving."  
"You! You drive like an old lady!"  
"Ever get beat up by a pensioner?" Rude growled.  
The red head stopped and threw his head back laughing like a hyena.  
"Rude!" he gasped for air "You... you just made a joke, yo!"  
"Yeah." the bald Turk sighed "And I'm bored. What's say we grab pizza and head home?"  
"Whatever you say Granma!"

Outside their much frequented pizza delivery Reno paced and smoked his cigarette. The food was good and the price reasonable, but the location was crappy as it was right on a windy corner and tonight that wind had a chill in it. He felt the wind bite at his exposed face and rapped on the glass. His partners head turned slightly from inside the much warmer take out.  
Reno indicated for Rude to speed it along a bit. The bald headed Turk smirked and raised an eyebrow to point out he'd take his sweet time now he knew it was an issue. The red head swore and gave his colleague the finger.  
Rude grinned at his partner from inside the shop. The poor guy behind the waiting area looked suitably nervous as Rude towered over him and browsed the menu. The big guy was pretty intimidating even when he tried not to be. He sighed and took off his shades which at least made him look a little less stone faced and grim.  
"A 'Meat special' and a 'Hot 'n spicy', both stuffed crusts and no side orders." he said.  
The guy quickly wrote it down and then asked "What size pizza's are they sir?"  
Rude looked outside at his annoyed partner who was making a show of stamping his feet and rubbing his hands to keep warm.  
"Make 'em large." he fished out his wallet and paid.  
A few minutes later Rude came out with two large boxes.  
"Oh, now that's what I'm talkin' about, yo!" Reno whooped. He reached for his box and Rude sighed, his fried was way too impatient.  
The lid rose and steam flowered off a generous pizza adourned with peppers, onion and spicy hot sauce, Reno winced and hissed as he burned his fingers trying to pick up a slice.  
Rude chuckled "Bit too hot?"  
His colleague glared at him "Nah, my fingers are too cold. I've got a colleague who liked leaving me to catch hypothermia!"  
Rude grunted and they crossed the road. A few minutes later they found the parking lot and the car.  
Rude had acquired a Humvee a while back, at the time it had been quite beat up and in need of a good service. However Rude had declined the offer of company's engineers to fix it up for him in favour of doing it all himself. It had taken time and he'd had to learn it from scratch but the end result in front of him with all the suitable adjustments and upgrades made 'Flo' one of his more proud achievements.  
"Good girl." Rude crooned and ran a hand over her bonnet.  
Reno rolled his eyes "Shall I leave you two alone?" he drawled sarcastically and got in.  
"No." Rude said and opened the door of the black Humvee "You ain't drivin' Flo."  
"But I drive the chopper's all the time! I'm the driver!"  
"And you also crash a lot of 'em! You don't ever get to drive my Flo! Now get in the passenger side."  
Reno got "It's just a stupid car Rude..."  
"It's my car. Besides, she needs a gentle touch."  
Reno snorted and took the pizza's as Rude started the Humvee up and they made their way back home.

* * *

As Reno opened the front door to their apartment he heard Rude locking up Flo behind him. He rolled his eyes once more, it was just a damn car! There was no need to bum over the damn thing like it was some precious...  
Hold on, was he jealous of the attention the car was receiving? Come on Reno!  
"Yo Rude!" he called "We eatin' those now or do you want me to save 'em for later?"  
His partner strolled up next to him with a puzzled frown "Now. Why?"  
Reno hid his smirk as he went inside and put the pizza's on the table/ "Well I just figured you might need to tuck Flo away, maybe read her a bedtime story..." he chuckled and waited for Rude to punch his arm for the sarcasm.  
He was suitably surprised when his partner's hand grabbed the scruff of his collar and pulled him back toward the big man who leaned in and pressed the stunned Reno into a kiss.  
Reno let out a gasp, then felt Rude's tongue inside his mouth. He moaned and sucked on it before letting his own tongue play a little. For a few long moments they stayed there in the corridor, Reno kissed him back harder, breathing hard through his nose. As their lips met again and again in the passionate moment he felt the strong hands playing with his hair and the other resting gently on his back.  
He trembled suddenly pulled away.  
"E-easy hot chocolate!" he gasped "You'll make me melt!"  
His friend and lover brushed fingers up his cheek. "You love it." the bald man purred into his ears.  
Reno's stomach knotted and thrills went up his arms and back from that sexy purr. "Oh I so love it!" he agreed and pulled the big guy in for another kiss.  
His parted lips were just about to press against his partners when a loud buzz made them both pause.  
From the kitchen side Reno's phone began to sing out that work was calling.  
"The Turk theme?" Rude asked curiously.  
"Well at least I know who's calling." Reno explained himself a little defensively.  
He picked up the phone and hit the answer putton.  
"Hello greyflaps. Home for the terminally flatulant." he joked.  
Rude indicated he'd be through in the sitting room and took the food through with some plates.  
Tseng's voice was professional on the line _"Very funny Reno."  
_"Well I thought so. What's up?"  
_"I've got a job for you both."_  
"Whoa, really? And here I was thinking we already had jobs! Thanks for clearing that up Director-"  
_"Reno be serious. One of ShinRa's former collegues was found dead this morning."  
_The red head's mannerisms changed in an instant "Who and how?" he asked.  
_"I don't know her name yet, but I don't believe for an instant it was wild monsters like the newspapers are saying. First thing tomorrow you and Rude come to the Healin Lodge, I'll have everything ready for you by then."  
_The line cut off, Reno stared at empty space for a moment. He was pissed off. ShinRa had lots of enemies, but even Reno wouldn't deny there was a good reason for that.  
But hating a company and its employees for nearly destroying a planet did not excuse murder. Someone had seriously fucked with the wrong guys if they thought they could get away with it too.  
Time to go to work, he thought with a smirk.  
"Rude" he called as he headed back through to his partner "We get today's paper in this morning's post partner?"

* * *

**Please R+R, feedback really appreciated as I'd like to know if I've made any major errors.**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own FF7 or any of its characters.

* * *

"Morning" Rude commented dryly as he came through in the morning. The big bald Turk was wearing a white bathrobe over his naked form, and drying his face with a hand towel. He paused over Reno's shoulder and looked down at the slumped form that was snoring on the breakfast table next to what remained of the pizzas after he and Reno had eaten their fill last night.  
He smirked and ran a hand through his partners hair, Reno mumbled and swatted at his hand lightly.  
Rude shook his head affectionately, Reno was quite sweet when he slept.  
He got some cups out of cupboard, and then nearly threw one out of reflex as his partner jerked awake violently, half shouting. "I'm up, I'm up!" startling the big Turk as he did so.  
"Good." Rude grunted, composing himself and turning back to put the kettle on, preparing them both a morning brew.

His partner stretched and yawned, in front of him was a list, a phone book and the paper he'd been studying last night.  
Rude raised an eyebrow "Have fun?" he asked him "'Cause you left me alone in that bedroom last night."  
Reno had the grace to blush. He smiled apologetically "Aw, I'm real sorry partner..."  
The big man smirked "Don't be."  
"No seriously I am. I was just about to come through but then I got this idea and next thing you know-"  
Rude frowned and plucked the list off the table, his eye's narrowing and his lips moving slightly as he studied it.  
His colleague trailed off and watched his friends face as he studied the list.  
To the red heads utter joy, Rude looked impressed at Reno's handiwork.  
"Is this a list of all our active employee's?"  
Reno beamed proudly "Most of 'em. I could only remember a couple but the other ones were supplied by them as I went through the list."  
"Phone numbers too?" Rude asked.  
"Nah, that was why I had the phone book out. Lucky for me one of them had quite a few of the numbers I needed or I'd have been a lot longer."

Something occured to Rude "You must have made these calls after I was asleep. How did you keep them on the phone long enough to explain why you were calling so early?"  
"You know, I got more than a few hurtful comments thrown my way..." Reno sighed "some people are real assholes when you call them at three in the morning."  
Rude grunted an agreement as he made coffee.  
"So, you wanna hear about it?"  
"Tell me after you've been through the shower."

Ten minutes later, Reno was also wearing a bathrobe and supped at his coffee as he ate a slice of cold pizza that they hadn't finished.  
Rude made a face at him and he rolled his eyes "It's still good!" he protested.  
"Mm hm." his partner grunted, clearly disagreeing.  
"If it's been less that twenty four hours then it's fresh!"  
"Like your clothes are fresh?" the big Turk asked with a smile.  
"Hey, screw you!" Reno laughed. He leaned in and fixed his partner with a sexy smile "Beside's you love filthy."  
"Well..." his partner couldn't hide an amused smile.  
"Come on Rudey," Reno teased, downing his coffee as he rose. He headed around the table and leaned down over his partner's shoulder, massaging the big muscles beneath his hands.  
Rude sighed in relief, he loved it when Reno worked his magic...  
"Say it partner, say you love filthy." his friend nibbled his ear as he worked harder with his hands.  
Rude tilted his head back and groaned huskily.  
"Ohh good..." Reno purred, he moved his hands so one massaged his partners scalp as then other worked its way down to the cord of the bathrobe.  
Reno chuckled and untied it, exposing the well developed chest of his partner to the world. Reno's pale hands skimmed over the darker skin beneath them making the big man's breath catch and his skin shiver as Reno's feather light touch caressed him.  
Reno tilted his head over Rude's and placed his hands on Rude's jaw as he pressed his lips over the other man's. His long red hair fell over his shoulder and tickled the other man's face, making Rude chuckle deeply into Reno's mouth as the kiss was returned.  
Reno kissed his partner more passionately, Rude's facial hair was rough beneath his hands, his partner needed to shave his jawline.  
Finally Rude gently broke away. "Reno-" he started but was cut off as the red head planted another kiss on his lips.  
"What?" said the other with a smile after he pulled away.  
Rude said nothing but pointed at the clock.  
It was 9:30.  
"Oh crap, we're late!"

* * *

As the Turks hurried through into the Healin Lodge Reno hurried to get his jacket on, not out of any sense of pride or correct attire for the workplace but because the wind was so damn cold out there! The big man at his heels paused in the doorway to lock 'Flo' and he adjusted his tie and shades to their correct place before he continued after Reno.  
The two entered into the area that had been converted into the office, at her desk Elena smothered her grin at their expense and called out good morning to them as they hurried past.  
"Mornin'!" Reno said as he whisked past his desk, grabbing the cold coffee that had been made for him earlier and downing it.  
Rude nodded a quick greeting to her and walked through to the Directors office.  
"Sir." He greeted the Director, who looked bemused at their obvious panicked morning rush.  
"Hi boss!" Reno called as he burst in.

Tseng raised an eyebrow and shuffled some paperwork "A hour late?" he asked softly in tone that suggested there must be a reasonable answer for this.  
Rude looked quickly at Reno, who faltered and stammered...  
Suddenly the red head's eye lit up with an idea and with a cry of triumph he pulled out a piece of paper.  
"This!" he said and slapped it down in front of Tseng. The force of the blow made the Director's tea spill slightly and knocked his papers off the desks surface.  
Tseng sighed and closed his eyes. Mentally he counted to ten before he opened them again and looked at the piece of paper.  
"A shopping list for hair gel, shaving foam and... vaseline?" he cleared his throat and raised his eyebrows.  
Rude face cracked and he coughed desperately to hide his amusement as his colleague blushed nearly the same tone as his hair.  
"Ah, no that's not it... hold on..." Reno mumbled, he fumbled desperately through his jacket pockets. "Where the hell is it...? Ah! This is why were late!" he said again, but with less gusto. He held it out for Tseng.

"Hmm. A list of former employee's. This looks more promising." Tseng commented. He browsed through it and smiled at Reno "Well, well. Who'd have thought you'd know how to write Reno..."  
"Hey what's that meant to mean?" Reno demanded in an affronted tone.  
Tseng chuckled "Well, there's the matter of a months back log of paperwork that's gathering dust on your desk."  
"Oh that! I can fix that, it's gettin' chilly in here anyway. Where's the furnace in this place Rude?"  
Rude sighed "Reno, this place doesn't have a furnace. It's modern."  
"You're kidding me!" Reno gaped at him "Why not! What's wrong with a furnace?"  
"It's old, smelly and pollutes."  
"and I thought that was just Flo." Reno muttered with a teasing smile.

"Anyway!" Tseng interrupted before Reno said something that would get him hospitalised by the big man "All this can wait till later. Right now I want both of you to scout out this woman's house and find out about her. Report back if you find anything."  
Reno sighed "Come on Director, we all know the drill. Just say 'go' and we'll make it happen."  
Tseng was amused "Alright then gentlemen," he said leaning back and sipping at his tea "Go."  
Rude nodded solemnly and Reno grinned wickedly.

* * *

The Turks pulled up outside the home of the woman in question, Reno felt a twinge of jealousy.  
It was a single apartment on the better side of Midgar, situated at the top of a block of flats. The view must have been spectacular before the devestation a few years ago.  
Reno whistled softly "You know, it seems kinda unfair, yo."  
Rude frowned "What?"  
"Well, we kinda put our lives on line for ShinRa as part of our job, you know? But it's the office jockeys who sit around all day doing nothing but type who get to go home to a nice view in an expensive flat."  
Rude shrugged, in his opinion it probably had something to do with the fact that an 'office jockeys' retirement was not a euphamism for death and that they cound find the time to spend in their accomodation unlike the Turks who only had a place to call their own because it was agreed that people who get shot at on a daily basis need sleep and a place to relax, at least at some point.  
Reno sighed and lit a cigarette "Alright, whatever. Let's go."  
As they entered the building Rude noted that there was a large presence of police and security here. ShinRa had originally been the ones to organise the police force for the public, but in recent years it had been handed over to the WRO. This might be trouble.  
"Ah, that's just friggin' great." Reno whined "What the hell are they doin' here?"

One of the burlier ones wearing body armour strolled up to them before they could enter, raising a hand for them to stop.  
"What's your business here?" the sergeant demanded.  
"Official." Reno informed him curtly, he threw the cigarette away and looked back at the man "Now get your guys to move out the way of the elevator."  
The sergeant sneered "Look, I don't care who you are. If you liv here then you can take the stairs. That elevators off limits to everyone but my men. Police business."  
Reno sighed and pulled out his wallet. He showed them his ID registering him as the second most senior member of the Turks.  
The sergeant spat and informed his men to move out the way for them via radio before he let them through.  
"Gee, you'd think a little respect would kill these guys." Reno said loudly to Rude as they walked by. He paused and stared down the group of security forces who were milling around the ground level, staring darkly at the two of them. "Not like ShinRa did anything for them, right Rude? ShinRa only trained 'em up and gave them homes!"  
Rude said nothing but gently put a hand on his friends back, pushing him gently into the elevator.  
"Yeah, I'm talking to you lot!" Reno snarled at the mob "You're all a bunch of fuckin' ingrates!"  
"ShinRa dogs!" one of them spat back. The group began to hurl insults at them as the elevator doors closed behind them.

"You're vexed." Rude commented.  
"You think?" Reno said moodily and went to light a fresh cigarette. Rude placed a hand on his arm.  
"Wait till we're in the apartment. You might set the alarms off."  
"Gee, that'd be terrible! Those creeps might get those nice shiny new uniforms all wet and messed up!"  
Rude chuckled but quickly fell silent again, he shared his friends resentment of those who'd turned their backs on ShinRa but he didn't blame them for their hostility nor their new found resentment towards their previous employers. Deep down, everyone who'd worked there knew they were at least partly to blame for the state the world was now in. It wasn't an easy burden to bear.  
Sometimes he wondered if ShinRa was ever going to be able to atone for its mistakes.  
The doors pinged and opened, Reno strolled up to the the apartment and opened the door.  
"Well? You comin' in?"  
Rude snapped out of his thoughts. Right now he had a job to do, soul searching could wait.

The inside of the apartment was spotlessly clean. Reno looked around and lit his cigarette. "Classy place." he mumbled and looked around more closely. Kitchen was clearly as it had been left with only a few dirty dishes left in the sink.  
The bedroom was immaculate. The bed was made, the curtains drawn, the carpet hoovered. As he'd guessed the view was actually quite nice.  
He sighed, there was nothing here to suggest who'd been responsible for her death, not even a photo or...  
Something occured to Reno.  
"Hey Rude? Are there any pictures through there?"  
His partner answered "Yeah."  
"Are there any family or friends?"  
"No. Closest thing is her certificates of achievement at ShinRa."

Reno went through and looked at them. This woman... Louise Bercroft. He pulled out his phone and typed the details in, she had been an engineer of the very highest standard which meant she'd have been involved with at least some field work fixing Mako reactors. He labelled the date of the certificate so he could narrow down the search later.  
It struck him that there was at least a loose motive for murder here; kill the one who been helping to fix the machines that leeched life out of the planet...  
Something was bugging him now, his mind kept telling him there was something wrong with this place.  
Rude sniffed and tensed "Something smells wrong."  
Reno grunted "It'll be the food on the plates in the sink. I'll fix it."  
As he went through it struck him as odd that a woman who'd been so houseproud would leave dishes unwashed in the sink. Of course maybe she'd intended to do them later and never had the chance.  
His mind clicked, the newspaper said she'd been missing for days... he smelled the sink. None of that food had gone off yet.  
Someone else had been in here and eaten something, then not bothered to clean up after themselves.  
And if someone else had been in here...  
"We have to go." Rude said urgently "Right now."  
"Why?"  
"Because there's a bomb in the flat!"  
No one knew explosives better than Rude. Both the Turks bolted for the door, throwing it open and hurled themselves through the double doors that led to the stairwell. As they reached the first set of stairs there was a roar and a blast of heat from behind them that shook the whole level and made the Turks dive for cover down the stairs as fire and splinters blasted out of the doors behind them.  
They sat coughing and Rude wiped stray wood chips off his jacket.  
The fire alarms went off, sprinklers drenched the two Turks. Reno closed his eyes and sighed. Rude took off his glasses and wiped them clean before replacing them.  
"Thanks for the warning partner." Reno muttered "Mind not cutting it so fine next time?"  
Rude grunted and cracked his neck.  
Reno sighed and stood up.  
"Just for once, it'd be great if we could go somewhere without someone trying to kill us."

* * *

**Please R+R, feedback always appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own FF7 or any of its characters.

* * *

"So you were attacked?" Tseng asked over the phone.  
"Not in so many words..." Reno answered "But the place is kinda messed up."  
Tseng sighed in frustration "How badly?"  
"Ah... Director, the apartment is gone."  
Tseng's eyes opened wide with shock "What?" he demanded.  
"Hey! We barely missed that blast! Besides the place had been gutted of any links or clues to her attackers before we arrived."  
Tseng paused and replied in a more consolatory tone "Are you both alright?"  
"Well finally! Unfortunately Rude and I _didn't_ survive the blast and this is the sound of your guilty conscience." Reno replied.  
Tseng ignored the sarcasm and continued "That's alright then."  
On his desk he was scribbling down the details. _House destroyed. Evidence removed prior to attack. Attempted hit on Reno & Rude?_  
"But there's some good news." Reno continud "We got some interesting details about our dead woman. Her names Louise Bercroft, top engineer, got the certificate to prove it about six years ago."  
Tseng relaxed a little, that was very good news. He wrote those details down too.  
"What now Director? You want us to head back?"  
Tseng considered it for a moment but then dismissed the idea "No, you're of more use out there right now. I want the two of you to go ask around about Miss Bercroft. I'll pull up some files and see if I can get you a picture of the woman."  
"You got it."  
"Reno, don't mention she was the one who was in the paper. If this woman had enemies we want to keep our investigation as private as we can."

* * *

Reno closed the phone and shrugged at his partner.  
"Boss wants us to ask around about her." he informed Rude.  
The big man said nothing but let out an exasperated sigh.  
"I know, I think it sucks too." Reno commented as he looked at his watch "You want a bite, yo?".  
Rude tilted his head at Reno, he made a low thoughtful noise in his throat.  
Reno had learned to read into the tone of Rude's grunts, he laughed and cuffed his partners arm. "You're terrible, yo!" he teased "One little bomb and you want to put me against the nearest wall!"  
Rude smirked "With that ass teasing me? Hell yeah."  
Reno licked his lip and nibbled on it thoughtfully. A little bit of him still felt guilty about last nights diversion from their antics... "We'll have a good session in a bit. But I need some grub in me first."  
Rude smiled "Why? You're having a hot dog later."  
Reno's mouth watered at the prospect of a hot dog, with ketchup and onions... then he realised what Rude was saying and his mouth watered even more.  
"Stop it, yo!" he moaned "Later, I promise!".  
Rude smiled at his partner and pointed at a diner at the end of the street "There. It's good."  
As they both strolled up to it Reno asked "How do you know?"  
"I went there once on a solo mission. food and drinks good, if a bit pricey."

They pushed open the doors and the bell tinckled their arrival. Inside was a neat layout, the benches next the the windows were taken by hungry patrons, but the ones further at the back were free.  
Reno nudged his partner "Something large to eat. Coffee to drink." he headed over to one of the corner seats and flopped down.  
Rude rolled his eyes, Reno was only that quick at ordering when he wanted someone else to pay. Privately he wished he hadn't mentioned about the price. He opened his wallet and went over to the service area.  
His wallet felt a bit lighter when he returned to the area where Reno sat smoking.  
"You know I like this place, not many diners have a smoking area these days." his partner grinned.  
"None of them do Reno." Rude informed his partner "That petition the WRO made about public health passed a month ago, remember?"  
Reno gaped at him "You're kidding me, yo!"  
Rude shrugged, he didn't smoke so it didn't bother him. But he felt badly for his partner who obviously enjoyed his vice.  
"Sorry Reno." he comforted his partner.  
"Well fuck 'em! I'm smoking." the red head growled and folded his arms in moody defiance "Stupid rule. Smoke gives a place atmosphere."  
Rude thought about the blackened remains of the bombed out wreck they'd left a few blocks away "If you say so." he replied.

The food they'd ordered arrived and the waiter gave Reno a dark frown for smoking "Sir, we really don't allow smoking in here." he informed Rude's partner.  
Reno placed his EMR on the table and fingered it, giving the man a glare. Rude sighed loudly and informed Reno he needed the bathroom with a look over his sunglasses that said 'I want this dealt with by the time I get back'.  
Their waiter backed away nervously as Rude passed him. The bald man was taller and heavier than the waiter who was built like a scarecrow.  
The waiter gave Reno an affronted look and headed to the back of the diner where an office was just noticable around a doorway.  
Reno whistled the guy back "Yo!" he called, he didn't want a scene with the diner's manager or Rude would be pissed.

The man returned after a moments hesitation and Reno opened his wallet as the waiter reached his side again. The man gasped as he saw the ShinRa license but Reno gave him an amused glance.  
"Chill, yo. I'm not gonna bite." he said. He pulled out a few notes and handed them over "That's for you man, and I'll open a window if my smoking bother's the other customers. Okay?"  
The waiter's jaw dropped at the amount Reno had just handed over. The 'tip' was more than what Rude had paid for the food, but Reno didn't know that.  
"T-thank you?" The waiter replied nervously.  
Reno shrugged. "Don't worry about it." he replied nonchalantly. He leaned over and asked in a more conversational tone. "You ever get any other ShinRa employee's come in here? I'm lookin' for a friend of mine who lives local. Her name's Louise Bercroft, do you know her?"  
The waiter frowned "Erm...What did she look like?"  
Reno shrugged and tried to recall the picture from the newspaper. "light coloured hair to about here, middle aged, smartly dressed?"  
"Oh yeah! She used to come in here for dinner sometimes. A couple guys came in asking about her too."  
Reno's eyebrows rose "Yeah? What'd they look like?"  
"Gang types. All had tattoo's and motorbikes."  
Reno nodded and mentally filed it away.  
"Yeah, I think she mentioned some of her family were bikers..." he replied quickly to put the man at ease.  
Clearly it did, as from the tone the waiter was obviously relieved to hear Reno's little white lie.  
"Oh thank goodness." The young man "I was a little worried about her. She's not been in for a few days."

"Really? Aw man!" Reno complained "Just my luck, she's probably on holiday again. I'll see if I can catch the motorbike guys for a contact number, what'd they look like?"  
The waiter gave a quick description of them. Most notable things were they all had shaved heads and sleeveless leather coats.  
Reno grinned and held out a hand for the waiter to shake "Thanks man. I'll tell her you said hi, yeah?"  
Rude came back and looked amazed at the scene.  
Reno indicated for Rude to sit. "Eat big guy, we have a lead." he replied with a grin.  
Rude began to eat his toasted sandwich and Reno took a big bite out of a burger. Delicious.

* * *

Rufus was stood looking outside the large window as Tseng stood to crisp attention behind him.  
The President turned and smiled at his partner, his piercing blue eyes sparkled with cunning beneath his neat blond hair.  
"It's a neat little trap I've been maneuvered into Tseng." he said softly.  
The Director nodded. "Yes Sir." he replied dutifully, he had no doubt he was about to be informed of it, and as usual he was not mistaken.  
Rufus nodded down at the WRO messages, specifically the one at the top which was written personally to him by Reeve Tuesti.  
Tseng picked it up and read it.  
_Rufus, we need to talk. I'll contact you by the usual means.  
- RT  
_"He doesn't waste his words does he?" Rufus commented.  
Tseng smiled at bosses his light humour "Apparently not sir. May I ask what the 'usual means' are?"  
Rufus gave him a sardonic smile "Let's just say that I think black cats are bad luck. Don't shoot it until I've spoken to it."  
"Sir?" Tseng was confused.  
"Never mind Tseng. I believe our messenger is here already." Rufus said softly and he sat down in the wheelchair and covered himself with the thin white sheet he always wore when company came.  
Tseng looked out of the window where a small black figure, too small to be a human, was working its way towards them, it's little legs pumping as fast as they could.  
Tseng shook his head in disbelief. A black cat sait.  
Why did all the most powerful men in Midgar have to be eccentric?

* * *

"So, we're lookin' for gangs now?" Rude asked for confirmation as they left the diner.  
"Yep. On motorbikes." Reno added helpfully.  
"And when we find them?"  
"We ask them nicely to tell us what they know about Louise Bercroft and what might have happened to her."  
"And if they don't want to talk?"  
Reno shrugged "Well Rude, I'm only going to ask nicely once. No one can say that ShinRa resorts to violence as a first option."  
Rude smiled at that, Reno was easily the least diplomatic person he'd ever encountered. "And when they get threatening?"  
Reno laughed "I never run from a fight!"  
Rude sighed "No. But to a fight, maybe."  
Reno chuckled and lit a cigarette.

They'd been searching for the gang for hours. It was nearing the evening and both men were tired. They'd trawled around all the sleaziest pubs, the diners, the chop shops... Reno was getting fed up and whining about going home.  
They were in one of the rougher areas of Midgar, well it was actually more in the city of Edge but it didn't really matter.  
Rude growled in annoyance and rubbed his forehead, feeling another headache coming on.  
"I mean, we've been walking around this city forever! My feet are killin' me and I need a drink."  
Reno's whining was really getting on his nerves.  
Rude finally snapped after the dozenth time Reno mentioned how much he hated walking.  
"Reno, shut up!"

The big man turned at the sudden silence and saw his partners face. Reno looked hurt at the tone, like a kicked puppy.  
"Aw, Reno..." he said softly.  
His partner looked up with wide eyes "I'm just bored, yo?" he apologised quietly.  
Rude pulled the smaller man close to him in an embrace and softly stroked his fingers through Reno's head.  
"Feel better?"  
The red head smiled into the big man's chest. Actually, this was much better. Now if they could make their way home or maybe even to a hotel...  
Jeering and whistling suddenly came out of the night. A drunken gang came out of the gloom.  
Reno tensed and Rude raised an eyebrow as the small gang cockily strode across the street.  
"Hey darlin' you like to try some real ass?" A voice mocked from down the road.  
"Nah forget her, she likes dark meat!" another member jeered.  
Reno rolled his eyes and turned, revealing that 'she' was in fact a 'he'.  
"Oh gross! Fags!" one of the members cried out, backing away like they had the plague.  
"I hate fuckin' fags." another sneered.  
"Well you shouldn't fuck 'em then!" Reno called back sarcastically.  
The gang member tensed. Reno and Rude both noted at the same time that unlike the others, this one was shaved and wore a leather waistcoat.  
"What the fuck did you say?" the shaved man roared angrily.  
Rude cracked his neck and waited for Reno's lead.  
Sure enough the smaller man didn't dissapoint. "I said the closest thing to pussy you get walks on all fours and says meow."  
"GET THOSE FUCKERS!"

* * *

**Please R+R, feedback always appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own FF7 or any of its characters.**

* * *

As the mob hurled themselves at the two Turks they roared and shouted insults and threats. Clearly it was meant to psych them up or maybe it was meant to intimidate the two Turks.  
Ah, whatever.  
Reno was smirking at the prospect of a good fight but his partner sighed in exasperation. Reno chuckled and waited for a second, savouring the adrenaline pumping through his body and enjoying the giddy rush that came with it, the sensation was odd but pleasant in a detatched kind of way...  
The second passed and Reno reached down quick as a snake and drew out the EMR at his side as the first of the drunks leapt at him. Reno skipped backwards and drew the attacker onwards, letting him spend his energy in useless clumsy swipes and punches. The red haired Turk let the guy try a few more times, then fought back.

Rude was simply amazed that the group had failed to notice that neither men facing them was intimidated by them, not by their numbers, and not by their insults.  
Now, he granted that they were clearly drunkards, and people did stupid things when drunk. But no matter how much you'd had, you couldn't be so out of your head that you failed to notice that when two grown sober men aren't scared of you it's more likely to be for the reason that they know how to handle themselves in a fight. Clearly these idiots were an exception.  
He wondered for a second if he should use the gun in his jacket to scare them off. As the first man had reached him however he realised he didn't have the time so he improvised.  
Quietly he hoped Reno would show some common sense and use his own firearm to make these drunks think twice, but of course it was Reno they were talking about here...  
The gang member who was attacking him tried to throw a punch at Rude's face. The tall bald Turk instinctively raised his arm and knocked the gang members fist a few centimeters to the side. A few centimeters was all it took to avoid being hit in the face with a direct punch after all. The man staggered into Rude and the big man pushed him back and watched him fall on his arse.

He heard a sickening thump to his right followed by a scream. A gang member was on the floor cradling his wrist whilst Reno stood over the chump with a drawn EMR looking quite proud of himself. It didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened.  
_Damn it Reno!_ Rude thought irritably _Now you've really gotten us into it!  
_The idiot lying in front of him snarled angrily and got up to throw another punch. Rude shook his head and drew out his own EMR, which was the standard issue protection for all Turks  
beyond a good firearm.  
The man paused too long and Rude thrust his weapon out in a blow to the mans stomach that first made him double over, then collapse as Rude brought the EMR down on the idiots head.

Reno watched his friends handiwork. Neat and quick.  
"Alright Rude!" he complimented "Lookin' good!"  
The other Turk shot him a look that promised a lecture if they got out of this scrape with all their teeth left.  
Reno shrugged and ducked a punch aimed at his head.  
"Hey! No fair!" he shouted angrily "Attackin' a guy whilst he compliments his partner?" Reno dodged another punch and kicked back, catching the man squarely in his solar plexus. The gang member screamed and fell the to the floor, gasping desperately for air. "It's not cool, yo." Reno scolded him and kicked him again for good measure.

The leather clad leader looked shocked, three members down and the two men they'd been fighting had hardly cracked a sweat doing it! The remaining members looked nervously at him and then at the ones who'd insulted him, weighing their options. He snarled and grabbed the closest one then threw him at the duo "Well? Get them!"  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you."  
The leader looked past his terrified member to the men who had finally drawn their firearms from within their jackets.  
The taller of the two men, who was readjusting his shaded glasses spoke quietly to the collective group in front of them.  
"We want him. You don't have to get shot tonight."  
The leader paled as he realised the guy was talking about _him!_  
The red head sighed "Sometimes you gotta make a point..." he complained.  
Time seemed to slow as the gangs leader watched the thin man aim lower. He saw the grip tighten and then the gun roared as time went back to regular pace.  
The leader screamed as his knee exploded with red hot pain. He heard the commotion of his gang members fleeing into the night gloom. For a few seconds there was a stillness and all he could hear was his whimpering sobs of pain, and then footsteps.  
They were slow and composed and as he looked up he saw a pair of boots in front of his face.  
He looked up and saw the red head leaning down, his vision swam with tears.

"W-why?" the biker choked out from beneath Reno.  
"Well, we were just goin to ask some questions." the red head shrugged, he sounded bored and a bit fed up as he explained "You're the one who picked the fight."  
He looked over his shoulder at Rude who was thinking about something. Finally the big guy spoke.  
"Bring him with us. He can talk to Tseng."  
The red head smirked adn looked down at the sobbing biker "Hard lines, yo"

* * *

As Rude drove them back to the Healin' Lodge Reno sighed and leaned back putting his hands behind his head.  
"That was fun wasn't it?" He asked, feeling quite pumped from it.  
The bald Turk grunted something that might have been a 'maybe'  
The red head looked over his shoulder to where the biker was gagged and hog tied in the rear seats "Why didn't you dump him in the back?" Reno asked.  
"If he starts choking or something I'd like to know before we have to bury him." Rude said in a flat tone.  
"You know he's bleeding on your rear seats."  
Rude gave Reno a hard look, the red head sighed "Geez, alright! Sorry for taking an interest, yo."  
The biker began furiously shouting behind the gag, but that was probably due to fear and pain rather than genuine anger.  
Reno leaned back "No you should've gone before we left. We're not stopping for anything."  
The biker glared daggers at him and made a strangled noise behind the gag.  
Reno chuckled "Alright, alright. You can have a burger afterwards if you're good."  
Rude sighed "Shut up Reno." he told his partner.  
Reno, of course, ignored him and continued to mock the biker.

* * *

Tseng rolled his shoulders back and sighed, he wasn't sure what make of what he saw from the window of the Healin' Lodge.  
Rude leaned into the car and heaved a shaved man out who was kicking and making quite a fuss.  
The Director sipped at some of his coffee and grimaced, it was too bitter. He leaned over and spooned some into his mug and stirred it, counting down the seconds in his head.  
He could hear the two agents heading up the metal stairwell to the building.  
He took another sip, ah! Much better.  
There was the sound of a door being opened and Reno's voice called out  
"Tseng, you in? We got a visitor."  
The Director sighed and opened the door of his office, holding his second in command's gaze evenly.  
"What kind of visitor Reno?" he asked.  
The red head grinned and replied "The kind we let leave through the back door."  
Tseng rolled his eyes and looked over Reno's shoulder to where Rude was busy trying to check their 'guest's' leg where blood had soaked the trouser pants leg.  
He tutted softly and went around Reno over to Rude. "Leave him to me." he instructed the Turk.  
Rude looked up and nodded, then gave Tseng some space.  
The Director knelt down and inspected the leg carefully, he sucked in a through his teeth.  
"That must hurt." he commented and then he looked up at the biker and softly spoke.  
"Do you want me to fix up this leg?"  
The biker looked up at the two Turks behind Tseng with narrowed eyes, the Director followed the gaze and shrugged.  
"Reno, Rude. There's not much point you two hanging around. Why don't you go and relax whilst I see the our guest?"  
"Sure thing Director." The Turks left the room.

Tseng leaned over and removed the gag, the biker began swearing and cursing about the pain and treatment. Tseng sighed and backhanded him around the face.  
"Pull yourself together, it's not as bad as it looks."  
The biker sneered "Oh yeah? You an expert in gunshot wounds or something?" he winced and groaned in pain.  
The Director spoke evenly "As a matter of fact I am." his voice lowered slightly "In lots of things."  
Tseng narrowed his eyes at the biker.  
"I am a Director in what remains of the Shinra Corporation. My official title is hardly relevant now since Shinra no longer governs, but I still command the loyalty and a small group known as the 'Turks', are you familiar with it?"  
The bikers gaze dropped as he tried to place the name, suddenly his head snapped up and he went a little paler. "Y-You mean those two..."  
"Ah good that makes thing easier." Tseng smiled, ignoring the bikers question. "Now then, you'll tell me what I want to know if you expect to leave this place healthy. Believe me when I say that the leg is the least of your worries."

* * *

Rude poured himself a coffee from the jar in the waiting area. He supped it down and shook his head.  
"Tired, partner?" Reno drawled from behind him.  
Rude turned and regarded his friend who was leaning casually on the wall.  
He shook his head "No. Just need coffee."  
Reno's eyes took on a mischevious glint "You don't need coffee partner."  
Rude liked that look and Reno's tone of voice, it promised... good things to come.  
Reno seemed to notice and sauntered up to him, reaching up and gingerly removing Rude's sunglasses and putting them down next to the coffee cups.  
"I like to see what you're looking at sometimes, yo." Reno joked, and then pulled Rude down into a kiss.  
The big man smiled after he pulled away, feeling a little tingle of happiness running down his body.  
"How long do you think he'll be?" the red head asked, inclining his heada towards the room they'd left Tseng in.  
Rude thought about it "Long enough."  
The red head grinned and Rude raised his eyebrows suggestively.

* * *

Rufus considered the talk he'd had with Reeve via the cat sait earlier on. It wasn't making him feel very optimistic. He sighed and scribbled down a few quick messages and memo's on his notepad and closed the laptop he'd been using. He sighed and ran his fingers back through his hair.  
Sometimes, he wondered how anything ever got accomplished in the world. So much administration and so little honesty.  
And now this latest development. He rose and stretched his cramping legs. He picked up a biscuit and munched on it thoughtfully.  
Unfortunately the simple fact was that the world still went on and people still harboured hatred even after more than two years since the catastrophe that both Sephiroth and Shinra had brought about.  
Of course, time was a great healer. People would eventually forgive as the memories faded down the generations and todays troubles became history.  
But unfortunately, Rufus reflected, history was written by the winners. Shinra's President didn't really feel like a winner, not in the victorious sense of the word anyway.  
He sighed again, he was tired and now he was fretting.  
He wondered if the stress had been the reason for his fathers weight problem...  
Rufus looked down at the biscuit in his hand and suddenly hoped that stress wasn't the cause for his fathers eating habits. He already spent half his time in a wheelchair creating the image that Shinra's President was crippled, which he paid for with a steadily decreasing fitness level. The last thing he needed was to get fat as well as unfit.  
He put down the biscuit and thought about what he'd say to Tseng and the others tomorrow morning... or that was to say he tried to, as noise from below was getting steadily more disruptive.

* * *

Right now, Rude thought, this was what made the job worthwhile.  
The money was good, sure, but you didn't get to spend it very often and holidays were pretty rare all things concerned.  
But right now, as his partners hands crawled up his back and Reno's tongue worked magic inside his mouth, Rude considered himself pretty lucky.  
He sucked at the tongue and nibbled at it. His crotch felt warm and hot, the smell of sexual tension was building in the air around them.  
Reno moaned and pulled away, but Rude scooped his arms under his partner and lifted him up as he put Reno's back against a wall for support.  
His lover straddled him and excitedly began undoing the buttons on Rude's shirt. Rude leaned over and kissed at Reno's soft pale neck, pressing hard into it as he reached up and ran his hands deep into Reno's thick red hair.  
"Give it to me nice and rough partner!" Reno whispered hoarsely as he hurried to strip Rude's shirt off him.  
The big man grunted and pushed Reno harder against the wall, grinding his pelvis against the smaller mans area. It got a very satisfactory groan from Reno.  
"Harder Rude!" the Turk begged.

The big man stopped and leaned over to Reno's ear.  
"Hold on one second. Why am I giving you this, if you're the one who wants me so bad?"  
The younger Turk laughed "Hey, you know you want me so bad too, yo!"  
Rude grinned "Even so."  
Reno squirmed and a cheeky smile crossed his face "Alright, I'll call your bluff... let me down then." Suddenly Reno felt fingers close over the head of his penis and they squeezed gently over its bulge, he gasped in pleasure.  
"No" Rude whispered to his moaning lover "I think I like you where you are Reno."  
The hands worked a little faster, rubbing and squeezing softly, Reno's breath caught and came out in shaky pants as the sensation stimulated him and sent waves of hot pleasure up his body.  
"Oh.. Oh god that's good..." he grunted.  
Rude's smile broadened "I know, shh partner, shh." he soothed him and put a finger to his lips.  
The hands continued the gentle stroke, Reno opened his flies and pushed his boxers asw far as his parted legs allowed; he wanted to create more working area for Rude's hands.  
Wasting no time Rude turned the rubbing into a hand job.  
Reno bit down on his lip as his fingers clenched deeper into Rude's back and he whimpered, desperately trying to contain himself.

Rude looked fondly upon the trembling man "More, partner?" he growled seductively with a knowing smile.  
"Uhn, uhn... uh huh!" The red head gasped nodding his head desperately.  
Rude let go of the crotch.  
Reno's eyes snapped open "Hey Rude! What-? What you doin'?" he demanded.  
Rude chuckled "A little payback for last night."  
Reno let out a frustrated cry and thumped his head back against the wall. "You... you're a bastard, yo! Come on!"  
"Now, now." Rude cautioned "No tantrums. Naughty boys don't get treats." he warned.  
There was a soft vibration coming from Rude's jacket. He lowered his partner and pulled out the phone.  
"Yes?"  
Tseng's voice was on the other end.  
"If you two are quite finished, then I have some news to tell you. Meet me in the Presidents Office."  
The line went dead. 

* * *

**Please R+R, feedback always appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own FF7 or any of its characters.**

* * *

Reno was not impressed, he huffed behind Rude thinking how unfair fate was sometimes. You had to hand it to him, Tsengs timing was perfect, in fact it was _impeccable_ but it was the most negative trait about the man. Why couldn't he have called just a few minutes later, when it would have been too late for Rude to answer that damn phone...  
Reno had a mental image of what could have been, Rude with his shirt all off and his pants down as they both stood up against a wall...  
He felt his digit hardening and sighed, pausing to readjust himself.  
Rude turned "You alright there partner?" he asked, a ghost of a smile on his lips as he saw Reno's predicament.  
Reno looked up and scowled "This wouldn't be an issue if you hadn't stopped." he complained.  
Rude chuckled "Oh well. Too late. You'd better hurry."  
Reno didn't need to be told twice, they'd been summoned to the President's Office after all.  
You could get away with it, if you had a damn good reason for tardiness, with Tseng. But you were _never_ late to the President's office - not unless a doctor was going in your place.  
But, wasn't it oh-so _annoying_ to know that the President would be through after the meeting and checking in on you just to verify your story?  
It wasn't out of suspicion that Rufus would do that thought; it was one of the better perks that the Turks received under Rufus. He'd learned to care about his employee's and the Turks health was top of his list; they looked after him and he did the same in kind.  
_Quid pro quo_ or something like that was how it had been described to Reno once... he shook it off and hurried after Rude.

Reno entered the office alongside Rude.  
Tseng and Elena were already present, the Director at Rufus' side and the blonde seated in front of the desk, trying to smother a grin as she looked at the two of them.  
The President of Shinra waved a hand graciously towards the remaining unoccupied seats. He had to cough to hide his amusement as the two Turks sheepishly sat down, both unconsciously looking like late patrons at a cinema or a theatre trying to get seated quickly and remain invisible whilst doing it.  
Rufus raised the hand he'd raised to catch his 'cough' and he rubbed his eyes tiredly, a little grunt escaping his lips as his head bowed with the stress of the last few days. He noticed Tseng looking at him with a hint of concern in his sharp intelligent eyes. Rufus shook his head to the Director almost imperceptibly and waved away the concern; he was fine.  
But after this meeting he resolved that he was going to get some water down his neck and rest up.

"I'm pleased you could join us." Elena whispered as Reno sat down next to her. Rude grunted and Reno chuckled at her comment.  
"Well you know me, fashionably late and all that." Reno replied in a lowered tone.  
Rude cleared his throat meaningfully to catch their attention and nodded his head towards the Director and President who sait waiting for them.

Rufus leaned forward and fixed them with a steady gaze. He addressed them all seriously, and the expression on his face didn't bode well.  
"Thank you all for coming so quickly. I was going to wait until tomorrow morning to break the news, but I've decided it's best I inform you all now."  
"Finally, my bonus! Years of unnoticed dedication have finally paid off!"  
The serious mood broke in an instant. Rufus smiled and everyone visibly relaxed or chuckled at Reno's joke.  
"Very good Reno." The President complimented "But no more interruptions please."  
"Well, I had to try." The red head shrugged and leaned back, putting his hands behind his head and placing one boot over the other as he settled down.

The President nodded to the Director, who went over to the wall. A small projector they'd set up started to whirr into life. It brought up a few stills of how Midgar had once looked and the Shinra Corporation before the meteor incident had led to its ruin and collapse. Finally it brought up an up to date map of the whole area. Tseng indicated with a hand over the expanse of the city and cleared his throat before he began.

"That's what we used to own. We as the land owners to the city anyway" he put the hand down "but not anymore, things have changed."  
"Go figure." Reno muttered, Rude poked him and he shut up after shooting a quick glare at his bald partner.  
Tseng continued "Now as you know, a lot of Midgar is still in ruin; the city of 'Edge' is the only place people can call home with any real sense of security a long with the closer districts that Reno and Rude have been searching around recently. We've been funding the WRO for some time and they've been busy, with obvious results."  
He clicked a button and a new slide showed Midgar in three colours, blue - the City of Edge, yellow covered the WRO's renovation progress and red was the area they not been able to repair yet.  
There was still an awful lot of red on the map but it was clear that progress was definite. Things were on the up for the people who lived in Midgar.

Tseng nodded towards the map "Before I continue does anyone want to raise any points?"  
Reno spoke up "Yeah, what's with the history lecture Director? 'Cause we were around for most of this."  
Tseng ignored him.  
"That map's wrong." Rude spoke softly and frowned at the image on the wall.  
Everyone looked at the Turk who rubbed his brow with gloved hands.  
To the side of them Rufus smiled at the comment, no one could say that Rude wasn't a quick thinker.  
Tsengs smile mirrored the Presidents and he nodded for his Turk to elaborate for their benefit.  
"Director, the yellow on your map covers the old Shinra tower and I know that's still the abandoned shell its been for the last few years. It's not been touched." Rude's voice was low but confident.  
The President rose and nodded "Good. Well spotted." he went over and took Tsengs place, the Director took a seat with his fellow Turks.  
"So why is it yellow Sir?" Elena asked.  
Rufus looked glum as he admitted "It's coloured yellow because Reeve has called on me to demolish it in person in a few days time."

The Turks gasped and Tseng sighed heavily. This was not good news.  
"No freakin' way!" Reno shouted "They can't do that!"  
Rufus shrugged "Well, actually they can. They're only asking me because they want to be polite."  
"Fuck that!" Reno was getting worked up now, his cheeks colouring with anger "Reeve can't get rid of our tower! Tell him to kiss our ass, sir!"  
Rufus shook his head "Reno, it's just an old relic."  
Reno went still. He wasn't breathing either. Rude looked concerned at his partner who seemed to have frozen up on them.  
Rufus leaned forward "Reno?"  
The red head trembled furiously and for a few tense seconds Tseng was worried that Reno was about to launch himself at the President. But as Reno finally came back to reality they were all shocked to see unshed tears in his eyes.  
"They take our positions away, they call us the bad guys... and now this?" Reno's voice was strained and he looked desperately at his superiors "..why? Why do they-" he swallowed hard and took a deep breath.  
He looked up at Rufus "That was your fathers! All that work and all that legacy...! Don't you _care_ about that?"  
Tseng raised his voice "That's enough Reno!"  
The President waved his subordinate down and walked over to Reno.

"Of course I care." the President's smooth voice was calming and he placed his hands on Renos shoulders "But if I refused to cooperate with them, and if I make a fuss about this, do you think it will help the situation? More importantly, do you think that would stop them tearing it down anyway?"  
Reno closed his eyes and shook his head in defeat.  
Rufus remained in front of him, until Reno looked up in Rufus eyes.  
"Your loyalty to ShinRa, Reno, is a better tribute to its greatness than any piece of architecture. Your and your fellow Turks actions speak loudest for our continued cause to serve for good and atone for our mistakes.  
Just think! I know it's not easy but getting rid of a tower isn't getting rid of our history; it's merely removing a symbol of a broken company. But we are not broken, we are still remembered even without any landmarks! We are ShinRa, my Turks! You and I, and together we still command respect and awe! We don't need the towers, we don't need the land or politics and we don't need the SOLDIERS to remind people of what we're capable of achieving! After all," he looked around at all of them and an ironic smile graced his face "Do you really think people will ever forget the name of the company that held the world in its hands?"

* * *

"Pretty powerful stuff." Rude commented dryly as he, Reno and Elena walked out of the office.  
"Yeah, he really knows how inspire." Elena agreed "I'd like to know if he rehearses that stuff or if it just comes natural."  
"Why Laney?" Reno commented with a chuckle "You thinkin' of taking lessons or something?"  
She punched his arm but smiled anyway. Reno meant no harm by his words, it was his way of showing Elena he cared.  
Elena stopped suddenly and clicked her tongue with a frown "Hey Reno, would you mind if I took a glance through your reports?"  
Reno looked blankly at her "Reports?"  
"You know, the thing your working on now?"  
"No, I mean literally, what reports?" Reno corrected her. He smirked as Elena face palmed.  
"Reno! When are you going to start doing your paperwork?" she groaned.  
The red head chuckled "I figure I'll have a religious experience sometime... maybe a bright light will shine down upon me and I'll hear some all powerful voice commanding me to do my paperwork."  
Rude grunted "We've got an interrogation lamp somewhere and Rufus has some experience with the 'let my will be done' routine... it's always a possibility. Elena, we've not had time to do any reports, but Tseng will know everything you need. I'd ask him."  
"Alright. I got to go then guys. Don't work too hard!" Elena called over her shoulder as she hurried off down the corridor to catch the Director.

Reno scratched his head "So, what's gotten her all fired up?"  
Rude shrugged and headed for the exit "Well until that guy starts talking about Louise Bercroft we've got some time to ourselves..." his phone started to vibrate again before he could make any suggestions.  
Reno closed his eyes and growled "Oh you have GOTTA be kidding me..."  
"Yes, Sir?" Rude asked as he answered his phone. A few sentences later he grunted "Understood. We'll head there immediately."  
Reno noted that Rude's face was grimmer than it normally fixed itself "What's up?" he asked his older companion.  
"Another body. Ex Shinra, male. WRO is already on the scene, but Tseng's pulled some strings. We get first look."  
"Oh goody," Reno drawled sacastically "You know I'm so glad the boss finds all these things for us to do. Whose to say what we might get up to were we given any time off?"  
The slightly sour edge to his words was reflected in Reno's handsome face.  
It was nice to know he was wanted, but there were more important things to do right now.  
Rude sighed, maybe his little taunting wasn't as good an idea as he'd thought it was earlier. When Reno was grumpy or annoyed he got distracted easily...

"Come on now Reno. Be professional."  
A look a his partner told him Reno wasn't feeling very responsive to advice right now, he tried another approach.  
"We'll wrap it up quickly and get ourselves back home as soon as we're done."  
Reno looked at him suspiciously "And we'll turn our phones off?"  
Rude grinned, a quick display of white teeth beneath his shades glasses "Naturally."  
Reno perked up immediately "So, how far?" he asked as he lit a cigarette.  
"Not far. I'll drive."  
"Killjoy." Reno mocked as the two left the building and headed over to Flo.

* * *

**Please R+R, feedback always appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own FF7 or any of its characters.**

Sorry it's taken me so long to catch up with this fic, it has not been abandoned but I've been preoccupied with multiple other fics. This will now see some development. My thanks and gratitude for your continued patience!  
-Sigmund17

* * *

The drive wasn't as quick as Rude had promised, unfortunately the fastest routes had been blocked with traffic and now they were stuck in a line. it was dark and it was drizzling a light rain. The wet pavement and road had a glossy look to them under the street lights.  
"I still think you could've fitted this thing down that alley back there." Reno sighed.  
Next him Rude shot him a quick annoyed look and then craned his head to see if the traffic was moving at all.  
"Not helpful, Reno." he muttered.  
"All I'm saying is I'm pretty sure 'Flo' could've squeezed through."  
"Mm hmm." Rude grunted in annoyance.  
"And we'd have been there by now if you'd tried it..."  
"Reno!" Rude snapped.  
"Okay! Okay, chill out, yo!" the smaller Turk held his hands up in silent surrender and dropped the subject. He was horribly bored, but if he pissed Rude off any more then neither of them would be talking for the night.

Rude sighed and admitted defeat in the face of the stationary traffic. He turned off the engine and the car went silent. Rain pattered onto the wind shield and Rude looked at their dim reflections on the glass. He felt a little bad about snapping at his partner.  
"You're probably right." he admitted softly.  
Reno stirred "Hm?"  
"About the alley. Sorry."  
"Meh." Reno shrugged "There's worse things than being stuck in traffic partner." the red head turned and stared out of the window.

Rude didn't agree, this was one of his pet hates. He was very patient with most aspects of life, but he hated waiting in stationary traffic. Once you were stuck you couldn't park up and find something to do whilst you waited for the rush hour traffic to die down, and there was always an idiot who thought that honking the horn would magically solve the problem, and it really hacked him off when he looked out of the window and saw people on foot making more distance down the street than he had in the last ten minutes by car...  
But as Reno had just said, it could always be worse. At least he had Reno in the car with him.  
_  
Misery loves company._ he thought and chuckled.  
Reno gave him a funny look and he smiled and shook his head to let Reno know it was a private joke.  
"You're not goin' crazy on me are you?"  
Rude shook his head. After another minute of silence he spoke up again.  
"Say we'd taken the alley Reno. What if there were people sleeping down that alley?"  
Reno gave him an incredulous look "Oh come on, what kind of idiot slums it in an alley?"  
"Drunks, druggies, the homeless and even you have in the past." Rude answered immediately.  
Reno gaped "I have? When did I do that?"  
"One of our first nights out. I let you walk home and you asked me to pick you up on the corner of the street the following morning. You hadn't changed your clothes."  
"And how do you know I didn't get lucky and had no time to change?"  
"You'd better not have. We were dating." Rude reminded him.  
"Oh yeah." Reno muttered absentmindedly as he reached into his jackets pockets and pulled out a lighter. "Well I'm sure people would have seen you and moved." He muttered as he flicked the lighter top open and snapped it shut. Click, click. Click, click.

Rude sighed and placed a hand out to stop Reno before that got annoying.  
"Please, don't do that." he sighed.  
"Oh, come on!" Reno protested at yet another thing he was being denied "Well can I smoke in the car?" he asked defensively.  
Rude shook his head mutely.  
Reno rolled his eyes "Why not?"  
"Reno, I don't want you smoking. You'll stink out the car."  
"Not this in the car, not that in the car..." Reno sighed "You love this thing more than you love me!" Reno huffed.  
Rude ran an affectionate hand through his partners hair "Now Reno, you know that's not true."  
Reno turned away and pouted "No." he said "You're mean."  
The bald Turk smirked and unclipped his seat belt. He leaned over and unclipped Reno's as well.  
"Rude, what you- mmf!" Reno's question was cut off as his lover pulled him into a kiss.

Reno let out a little sigh of relief and closed his eyes.  
Rude turned the kiss into a little bit more and before long both men were kissing passionately. Reno's felt his partner lift his chin up with a gloved hand and the bald man started kissing into his soft throat. His facial hair tickled a little bit and his tongue tentatively licked a little at Reno's neck.  
Reno smiled and relaxed, running his hands under and behind Rude's jacket to massage his back lightly. Rude was a good kisser, well he was a great kisser if Reno was honest about it, but the big guy wasn't so good at the teasing and foreplay stuff so it was best to encourage the practise.  
Rude had not had many relationships before and none of them based on sex, very unlike Reno who'd not been one for serious relationships and had quite enjoyed a good fuck before he and Rude had become official.  
He still enjoyed a good fucking though. More so because as he and Rude had enjoyed each others company the latter had gotten _very_ good at doing that when he was in the mood for it.  
And the likelihood of that was increasing quickly. Reno lit up inside at the thought, if you didn't include earlier's little touch and feel then he hadn't had 'it' for almost a week! He felt his crotch stirring and his face warmed up at the imagined delights...  
"Oh god... I'm so horny right now, yo." he moaned.  
"Good." Rude whispered "'Cause I don't intend to duck out of my promise. But you'll have to wait a little longer."  
Reno's eyes pleaded with the shades hovering inches away "Not even a _little_ fondle?"  
Rude smiled at his partner's enthusiasm "No. But tonight'll be worth the wait. I _promise_."

* * *

The stationary car line finally broke after a short while and the two agents quickly arrived at the crime scene. The Turks got out of their vehicle, Rude reached in through the back and handed out their issued arsenal. Both had their EMR's on them now. Rude also opened the boot of 'Flo' and pulled out a small lightweight suitcase.  
"You must be the two that my superiors asked me to wait for." A voice came from behind them. A woman walked over to the pair as Rude shut the boot of 'Flo', both Turks turned to face her, surprised at her appearance when she came into their vision. She was an old woman, probably in her fifties but with a hard set to her face. This one was a survivor all right, Reno thought, the lines and wrinkles on her face spoke volumes about fighting.  
"Yep." Reno confirmed with a nod, "And who might you be?" he asked her.

"Captain Elowyn Dellora" The woman said it proudly and her old eyes went shrewd as she waited for them to react.  
"Really? That's... interesting." Reno said quietly. Beside him Rude stiffened and his face went hard.

It was a little before their time, Reno had been born around the end of the name Dellora, and Rude had only been a boy, but the name was still known as one of the most infamous in Midgar's history.  
The Dellora's had been notorious criminals, the family's reign had gone from humble origins all the way up to a criminal enterprise that had influence with all branches of society. They'd almost been as much a part of the fabric of Midgar as Shinra had at one stage; if you weren't working for Shinra then you were almost certainly working with or for Dellora if you wanted to eat at the end of a day.

Dellora had suddenly been ended when they'd come into some of Shinra's most valuable property that had been stolen from under their noses; it's weapon research. Dellora had the nerve to offer it back to them in return for official control of their sector, Shinra having only recently come into full ownership of Midgar didn't take the request well.  
For years Shinra had taken a dim view of the criminal enterprise but hadn't been able to do anything about them thanks to how deeply ingrained they were in the community. Like it or not, they were for most part untouchable thanks to their official connections who could persuade public juries and judges to show leniency. The property could not be reclaimed, as there was no proof they had stolen it from Shinra, and it had lawfully purchased by Dellora operatives for a high price.  
The family had been contacted quickly by Shinra and had been warned that unless they returned their property immeditely, the company was not afraid to show them who really ran Midgar.  
Dellora had ignored the threat as an empty one, thinking that their position and status among the public would keep them safe from any violent repercussions. It would be nearly impossible to attack Dellora without innocent bloodshed.

It had been a very tense situation; both parties relied on the public opinion to maintain order, and it was publicly know the President would maintain good relations with his public rather than be seen as a tyrant who let innocent people die over research.  
But as with any government the President had reasoned that on one hand there was what was good for the public now, and on the other hand there was what what would be good for the public in the future.  
Dellora had failed to take into account that Shinra had its own army of informants and largely controlled the media, they started a propoganda movement that implied Dellora was secretly backing terrorist organisations that were making threats to attack Shinra.  
Amazingly they were proved right as Shinra reactors were 'targeted' and people went without power for spells that sometimes lasted days. Junior members of Dellora were targeted and brought in for questioning and before long they were readily confessing their part behind the attacks. None of the men were seen again, but their confessions made the news.

Shinra, armed with a reason that would justify their means now mobilised their forces. SOLDIERS and security had curfewed the section of Midgar where the Dellora's were holed up they and started a steady thorough search, determined to get their property back and break the criminals hold on the sector in one stroke.  
Dellora had been quickly dealt with once the research was back in Shinra's hands. The family and its important contacts were either killed or removed from office and tried by the board of Directors, who'd dealt with them severely for daring to cross them.

But here was a woman who went by the surname of Dellora. She looked tough enough to be one, but what was a Dellora doing on the WRO security forces? Surely the name alone would make any recruiter turn her away... It was a puzzle that Reno couldn't quite figure out. They needed to do some digging on Ellowyn Dellora.

None the less they were on the same the same side. raised a hand for her to shake, "Reno." he said.  
She waved it away "Never mind about the familiarities." she said "You two have kept me waiting in the dark long enough. What the hell's so important about this case that Rufus Shinra thinks he can butt his nose in?" she demanded.  
"Not your concern." Reno replied.  
"Yeah? Bullshit. This is my case, and I sure as hell don't want no Shinra dogs sniffing around fucking it up for me. You come clean or you piss off, understand?"  
Reno sneered "Hey lady, we don't need to take crap from a Dellora. We're Turks, you don't like us, we get it, but you Dellora's shoud be used to not getting your own way by now."  
She stopped in her tracks and glared at Reno "What the hell did you just say?"  
"I said you picked a fight with Shinra once. You lost then and you'll lose again if you try it now."  
"Fuck you, you Shinra dogs!" The old woman swung a fist that Reno had to duck, a second later the womans armoured knee rose and drove into Reno's stomach. As the Turk doubled over with an 'oof!' the woman rose her truncheon.

A second later an EMR intercepted it before she could swing it down on Reno. The woman's eyes widened and she looked up into Rude's unimpressed face and before she could react further Rude grabbed her and threw the woman to the floor. She fell on her back with a heavy thud, the riot armour she was wearing was probably saving her from a lot of pain, but it still looked sore.  
"Damn Rude! She's still a granny for fuck's sake!"  
Suddenly the Turks remembered the security squads around them, and they both looked up to see all the surrounding personnel had drawn out firearms and levelled them.  
The woman swore from the floor "You like these odds, corporate boys?" she crowed as she rose.  
Reno looked calmly at Rude "A little help?" he asked, nodding to the briefcase.  
Rude sighed and opened the briefcase carefully, he reached in and turned something on.  
The Captain glared suspiciously at them "What's in that case?" she demanded.  
"Our life insurance. Careful, it's pretty unstable." Reno smirked.  
Rude lifted out a small grapefruit sized lump. It had a few wires and beeped loudly.  
"!" The Captain's eyes widened and few of the security gasped. They began to back away. It didn't take a great deal of imagination, when a live bomb was only a few yards in front of you the chances were slim you'd survive the explosion.

The woman rubbed her bruised chin and glared at them "You got some nerve bringing a bomb with you to a crime scene."  
Rude shrugged "A life or death situation helps you put things into perspective. Are my friends words worth this?" he asked calmly.  
The Captain sighed and she waved her men to stand down. Rude slowly put the bomb back in the case. "You can tell you both work for Shinra." she glowered, "You act like you still own the place."

The security suddenly began parting for a car that had suddenly pulled up. As it drew closer to the trio a refined gentleman got out and marched over to them.  
Reeve Tuesti looked pissed off.  
Rude deactivated the bomb in the case as the founder of WRO began shouting angrily.  
"What's going on here?" he demanded to know, his eyes hard "Captain, I specifically requested the aid of Shinra and I come across my own people arguing with and impeding their efforts! Care to explain?"  
Dellora scowled at the Turks before turning to Reeve "Sir, with all due respect these two have just threatened us with a bomb, that's a damn good reason to impede anyone don't you think?"

Reeve raised an eyebrow at her tone. "If that's true, then these men must have felt very desecrate to put themselves at such risk. I wonder why they felt that way Captain?"  
"I couldn't say Sir." the old woman said with a shrug.  
"Hmm." Reeve mused "Now I think about it, I might know how to get some answers." As if prompted a Cat Sait jumped up onto his arm. "Did you see anything suspicious? I believe you saw everything?"  
"Oh, aye." the robot replied "The Captain here started the whole thing."  
"Really?" Reeve asked his little companion, Reno had to smother a grin. This was almost farcial...  
"But why did the Turks feel the need for a bomb?" he asked.  
Before the Cat Sait could speak the Captain quickly cut in. "It's alright Sir, you don't need to ask that! I'm sorry for my behavior, I let things get out of hand." she looked at the two Turks and "Go ahead... _gentlemen_. It's all yours."

* * *

Inside the apartment the place seemed like any ordinary flat except for the dead man. It wasn't a good thing, but at least this time there was a body to examine which might help them later.  
The man was middle aged, he had a receding hairline and a slight paunch. This guy looked like any ordinary man his age. Pictures revealed little about him that the Turks couldn't have guessed; he had a family, some friends, his kids were grown up... he wasn't rich, but he'd made enough to take an occasional holiday somewhere nice. Certificates revealed he'd had a decent education, he'd gone to a good college, learned a lot about architecture, passed a course on computers, become a site inspector and that had set him up for a job with Shinra who needed to keep things up to regulation standards.  
Reno looked down at the man that Rude was examining. The guy had been relaxing on the sofa with a whisky, watching television when he'd died. He'd been shot through the head, exectioner style. A quick, but messy death. It had been with a small firearm, which Rude had figured out from the shell casing on the floor.  
The door had been broken in, but nothing obvious had been stolen. The body had been discovered a little while ago and he hadn't had time to go stiff yet.  
Rude frowned.  
"Anything partner?" Reno asked.  
Rude shook his head and rose "No."  
The red head sighed "This stinks, I mean, what did this guy do to deserve dying for?"  
Rude was quiet for a while, but that was his way. "Well we don't know much about him yet. You got a name?"  
"Yeah certificate says he's called Reynold Banks." Reno replied and wrote it down "We'll have to get Tseng or Laney to look him up."  
"Yeah. I don't think that there's anything more we can do here."

* * *

**Please R+R, feedback always appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own FF7 or any of its characters.**

Hello all, as I mentioned in chap 1 this is one of the parts where we see some focus on Tseng and Rufus for this chapter, but don't fret, the ending is worth the read for those who find the former characters boring. (Shame on you for thinking so, though! lol)

* * *

Tseng leaned forward and studied all the assorted materials in front of him. Notes, pictures, files and reports were complied into neat areas on his desk. He scribbled down theories on a piece of paper in front of him, then after a critical examination of his ideas he rose.  
He went over to his laptop and opened a program. A projector whirred and his white wall shone a little brighter. Tseng turned down the lights to a dim glow so he could better see the outline of the projection, then he picked up the laptop and began his brainstorming in earnest.  
When planning anything it helped to do it in a brainstorm, the Director found that condensing the all information down to the simplest form of words and short sentences allowed you to see what was important in the case, and what were simply details and facts that made up the case. It was an important distinction to make in any job they worked, but especially in one like this where a lot happening in a short time frame.

Someone was killing off former ShinRa employee's. They'd also attempted a hit on Reno and Rude, had made these attacks with a third party in the murder of Louise Bercroft and possibly the same again with their most recent killing of Reynold Banks.  
A name from the past with an infamous grudge against ShinRa had also revealed itself, Reno and Rude had explained the earlier meeting over the phone before they'd headed off home.  
Tseng didn't think that the name Dellora was by any means an explanation but he didn't dismiss it's significance. The Dellora's family history with Shinra and the killings were linked somehow. He'd assume she was the most likely suspect until he was proven wrong.  
He didn't imagine for a moment that the WRO wasn't keeping tabs on her. If she wasn't doing the killings herself, she was likely assisting whoever was.

He mused for a moment then began typing into his laptop, after a while he paused and rose to his feet then stared at the most relevant information from the case that were now shown on the wall.  
His mind wandered as he meditated on it, going over the most basic requirements for murder. Simplicity, simplicity... always look for simplest reason then develop it from there.  
The gang leader had been very forth coming about payments during his interrogation, money paid directly to his account in return for his assistance.  
He made a note to get Elena to chase that up. See if they could link the transfer to an account with a name or business.  
What about Reynold Banks?  
Hmm, His murder was done secretly enough, but the sidearm used could have been purchased by anybody, and silencers were easy enough to come by illicitly.  
Was that another killing motivated by money?  
He needed to get out there himself and look around the place, maybe ask some questions in person...

His eyes were feeling tired, Tseng wondered if he might need glasses... no. It was more likely sleep deprivation. He glanced at his watch and rubbed his eyes with a grunt.  
"I need coffee." He muttered to the silence. He hadn't realised it was this late. He opened his blinds and noted it had gone dark outside; most people had turned in for bed by this hour.  
Most people would agree there was a good reason for that, but Tseng knew he wouldn't sleep if he turned in now. His mind was working the angles.  
"Another late night Tseng?" a smooth voice asked from the doorway, interrupting his train of thoughts.  
Tseng looked up "Sir? What are you still doing here?"

Rufus lips formed an amused smirk as the President ran a hand through his pale blond hair. He was leaning in the doorway, a small collection of paperwork under his arm.  
"Do I need a reason to look in on you, Tseng?" he asked, his blue eyes framed behind the strands of his fringe.  
"Of course not sir." Tseng replied in his respectful manner.  
Rufus chuckled softly "As a matter of fact Tseng, I was about to leave. I didn't realise I wasn't the only one here until I passed your door."  
The Director nodded in acknowledgement as he turned back to his study.  
Rufus was silent for a little while, regarding the Director thoughtfully. He spoke again, "You need a break and some rest Tseng, it's not good to strain yourself."

Tseng was surprised to hear Rufus saying so, "But sir, I still have so much to do..."  
Rufus raised an eyebrow "Shall I make that an order Tseng?" he asked with a smirk "Come on Director, enough for one night. Come back to it with a fresh head tomorrow."  
The raven haired man sighed in defeat, he closing the laptop down and walked over to his boss, shaking his head in amusement "Well sir, since you put it that way, I can't very well say 'no' can I?"  
The President smiled as he allowed Tseng past. He locked the door and spoke over his shoulder "No. But you're always worrying about my health Tseng, I'm merely returning the favour in kind. Your health means a lot to me."  
"Yes sir. that's very... I mean, I am" the man struggled for the right word "touched by your concern."

The ShinRa leader chuckled "There's no need for such formality Tseng, you've known me long enough."  
"Well" Tseng replied humbly "It's still correct protocol," he flashed a quick smile "Besides, I rather like calling you 'sir'."  
The man in white walked alongside the Turk out of the building "Yes I noticed. I'd rather you called me 'Rufus', but whatever works for you."  
The Director paused, feeling uncomfortable. The other man was handsome, it was a little distracting. He tried to concentrate on his work.  
Rufus paused, dwelling on something for a moment. "Tseng. I have a confession to make." he admitted softly.  
Tseng paused and the slightest of frowns creased his forehead "Yes, sir?"  
"I'm pleased I caught you alone tonight. I've been meaning to ask you if you wouldn't mind me getting to know you better. More informally?"

His subordinate actually blushed "I- but... Well, of course! I'd like that very much sir." Tseng replied a little flustered, his cheeks were sporting the slightest pink glow.  
Rufus laughed "Thank god, I was afraid I was going to embarrass us both there!"  
"No, sir. Not at all." The Turk replied as a pleased blush crept up his face. This was all _very_ sudden!  
Yes, his feelings for his superior had been going on for a while, but hidden behind his professional exterior they had come out after Rufus had fallen ill with Geostigma. Tseng had only realised how fully he was commited to his boss when he'd feared he was going to lose him.

"Good. You know where my office is. We'll talk about it some time." the handsome blond man said, unaware of Tseng little reverie.  
"Yes Rufus." Tseng mumbled was unable to keep the smile from his lips.  
The President smirked at Tsengs use of his first name "Now go home Tseng, get some sleep." he patted the other man's arm in a friendly fashion. "I know I am."  
The Turk nodded crisply, he walked over to his vehicle. Behind him he heard Rufus opening the door to his own car. Feeling an urge to say something, Tseng turned on his heel and called "Rufus!"  
The leader of Shinra looked up, surprised to hear Tseng calling him by name.  
Tseng paused, unable to find the right words. He finally settled on called out "Make sure you get normal healthy rest tonight. If I find any more knock out pills like the ones you have in the Lodge, you'll be sorry!"  
Rufus laughed and shook his head, trust the Turk to notice he was still taking pills to get to sleep. "Good night Tseng. I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Back at their apartment Reno threw his coat on the back of a kitchen chair and slumped on the couch in the other room. Rude sighed and picked the coat up and hung it up where it belonged. Sometimes, he thought, living with Reno was like living with a big kid. Not in all senses of the word of course or he would be a paedophile, but it seemed that Reno was incapable of putting things away and spent an awful amount of his time lazing around doing very little.  
Having been raised in a household where everyone pulled their weight Rude found it pretty tedious.  
"Hey!" he called "When you going to start doing your bit around here?"  
Reno looked up and called back "What'd you mean Rudey?"  
The big man sighed and shook his head "Oh, never mind." he muttered. He went over and sat down next to Reno.

The skinny red head pushed himself up and turned around, crawling up his partners chest till he was eye level with the broad shouldered man.  
"So" Reno purred, leaning his head into the man's chest "Finally a little alone time."  
Rude couldn't hide a smile and he toyed with hair that was tickling his chin "Nice isn't it?" he asked.  
"Uh huh" Reno agreed softly.  
"Well then Reno," Rude asked after "what do you want to do with our alone time?"  
The red head looked up and a sly smile crept onto his face "Well... that depends on your pleasure Rudey."  
The bigger man was silent, his eyebrows rose over his sunglasses.  
Reno had been around Rude long enough to understand the other man's mute responses and he smirked "Oh? I get to choose?" his smile went devious "Perfect. Really, Rude you're too kind to me..."

On the sofa in their apartment, Rude was enjoying Reno's full attention which he was savouring to the fullest.  
The big man groaned in pleasure and leaned his head back, closing his eyes as Reno took his length in his mouth and sucked at the tip.  
Rude knew this was just a teaser to the real event, Reno had learned a long time ago to tame his gag reflex and he could take Rude's erection all the way if he wanted to, but not yet. He clearly had other ideas by the way he was licking the end like some kind of treat.  
It was torture but, oh yes, it felt good.  
"Oh, Reno...!" he moaned.  
He wanted to grab his smaller partner, throw him on the bed and have his way with him then and there. But as Reno had pointed out it wasn't his turn to choose tonight. Reno was fantastic at foreplay, so Rude would have to endure an awful lot more before the real event got started.

The red head now teased the bigger mans cock with his soft hands as he put his lips to Rude's chest. He kissed softly around Rude's nipples, allowing his tongue to creep out and lap over them. His hands rubbed up and down Rude's erection as it grew harder in his hands.  
Reno smirked with satisfaction "My, aren't we keen for desert?"  
"Oh yeah," Rude promised between pants of air "I'm going to make you beg for this though."  
Reno grinned, he liked rough. "Aww, c'mon Rudey..." he pouted "Let me actually get warmed up before you start making threats, I've barely touched you!" he gave the man an outrageously suggestive wink then showed off how well he'd tamed that gag reflex of his.  
Rude's hands were immediately on top of Reno's head and he encouraged the deep throat until Reno signalled he needed to pull out.  
"Damn, Reno!" Rude admired "I swear, no one has the right to be that good and not be sleeping around."  
"What, you want to share me around partner?"  
"Hell no!" Rude said "I'm just saying you're getting really good at that."

The pair continued the teasing for a while longer, rubbing and stroking one another, savouring the tension and finding release in the others caresses. However the younger was finding it increasingly hard to continue putting off the lovemaking. He was just as eager as Rude to get to the good part and feel Rude's harness inside of him, to feel the rush and excitement of Rude coming inside of him, Reno had planned to make the foreplay as long as it could before getting to that part but his own urges needed to be met. His erection throbbed almost painfully, and his face was flushed from excitement and he couldn't keep his hands off his partners prized parts.  
"Okay." he murmered softly, submitting to the mood. He rubbed himself up against Rude for a few moments and enjoyed the warmth of his partner, then he undid his belt and pulled off his trousers and pants to reveal his own manhood.

Rude was pleasantly surprised at Reno's haste.  
He grinned at the unexpected treat and removed his sunglasses, it was dark outside now and he saw no reason to keep them on in the house since he was alone with Reno. He revealed his hidden dark brown eyes to his partner, who traced fingers along his jaw before pressing his lips hungrily onto Rude's mouth.  
_No way am I letting anything interupt us this time!_Reno promised himself. He straddled his partner and toyed with his pony tail for a moment, "Okay Rudey." he whispered thickly "You get your treat now."_  
_"Good." the other groaned "I was afraid I'd be waiting all night."  
"Nah." Reno purred "You're too good to waste."  
Rude raised an eyebrow "Compliments now? Okay hot stuff, what are you after?"  
"You. Well, you and a burger if I'm honest..."  
"Shut up Reno." Rude chuckled, he picked up his partner bridal style and carried him into the bedroom.

The red head was hands and knees on the bed, Rude stood behind Reno, pushed himself inside the other man.  
Reno moaned loudly, his face was red and sweat dripped from his face. This was the third time Rude had gone inside of him and tormented him in the last half hour, his cheeks were flushed and his eyes were half closed and a little foggy from the previous delights of having Rude inside of him.  
The broader man behind him was also sweaty from his earlier exertions, his skin glistened in the dim light coming in from adjoining room. Rude had been able to supress coming the last two times, but now as he panted heavily, he knew he couldn't hold it back any longer.  
His erection was now almost too swollen for Reno's tight entry, but he managed it.  
On previous occasions he'd hurt his partner in his enthusiasm, tonight he was trying to be more careful by adding more lubricant when possible and being slower and less forceful inside of Reno.

But tonight was testing the both of them, Reno begging him to be rougher and Rude fighting the urge to come...  
Throwing caution to the wind the Turk began thrusting harder into Reno getting gradually faster as he found his rhythm.  
"Mmm-!" Reno buried his face in the pillow and screamed. It hurt a bit, but it was also very good...  
Rude's hands worked around his smaller chest and teased at his nipples. Reno gasped and his arms trembled, he whimpered in pleasure.  
Rude supported the other man's tiring arms by holding him up as he climbed onto the bed with the red head. He got on his knees behind him to make it less painful and continued the thrusts and pushed.  
"Ahh Rude!" Reno moaned "Come! For heaven's sake, come in me!"  
Rude didn't need to be asked, but it was good to hear his partner say that. His erection broke and he came. Exhausted he pulled out and collapsed next to his partner on the bed, gasping in pleasure.  
Soaked in sweat, tired from their lovemaking and satisfied as lovers it didn't take long for both men to fall asleep.

* * *

In a bar in Edge, Elowyn Dellora sat with a beer. It was so late that it was nearly early but she didn't feel like sleeping, she didn't feel like doing much of anything after what happened earlier. Her back was sore and she was in a filthy mood from the tongue lashing Reeve had given her.  
"Damn prick. Think's he owns the world. What you expect from a previous _corporate boy_."  
The bartender came up to her, almost as old as she was. He gave her a weary look.  
"Hey lady, bar's closed. I told you before, we shut up shop earlier tonight."  
Elowyn shot him a look but grunted and finished her beer before leaving, all but slamming to door behind her.  
"Bitch." she head the muffled curse behind her. She didn't care, she was beyond caring.  
A young group staggered past her, blind drunk and singing. One of them barged into her, hanging on for a moment before she shook the lout off.  
"Piss off!" she barked. It could have been her eyes, or perhaps the uniform she still wore, but the drunks made do with only swearing a bit as they staggered off.

She patted herself down, all too many pick pockets used the trick of playing a drunk to get close enough to grab your possesions.  
To her surprise she hadn't lost anything, she'd _gained_ something.  
She pulled out a simple black phone from her overcoat and looked at it curiously.  
Then she nearly dropped it as it rang in her hands, she opened it and put it to her ear.  
"Whoever you are, one of your friends left this with me. Come by the WRO security office tomorrow to get it back."  
A voice replied "I wanted you to have to have the phone Officer Dellora."

She recognised it and the colour left her face.  
"You.." she croaked, feeling her age catch up with her in a moment. "I thought we agreed no telephones?"  
"Not from your house or mobile, the WRO has those tapped. Someone will come by tomorrow to get this one back."  
"What do you want?" Dellora asked.  
"I'm not pleased. This is your only warning. Clearly you don't understand who you're dealing with. If I ever see you fighting Shinra publicly again, I _will_ kill you."

She swallowed hard "Look, you don't know what it was like! You weren't there!"  
The voice was cold "Deal with it. As I recall you used to pride yourself on not getting personally involved in anything."  
"That was before I lost everything!" she nearly shrieked into the phone.  
"I don't care."  
"Well I fucking do!" Elowyn growled "You think I'm just going to let those dogs waltz around like they own the place?"  
"Yes."  
"Fuck you! Fuck you and your plans!"

The silence was heavy and it went on for a while, for a moment Elowyn thought the other end had hung up.  
"Do you smoke Officer?" the voice was a touch lighter.  
"Yes."  
"Have one. It'll help your mood. Go on, I'll call you back in a minute." The phone went dead.  
She frowned at the handset for a moment. Then she put it down on the floor and got out a slightly battered packet of cigarettes and lit one up.  
The flavour of tobacco filled her mouth and she exhaled a moment later. She removed the brand for a moment to take a deep breath of the cool night air.  
What the hell was she going to do?  
She placed the tobacco back to her lips and sucked in. The night was gloomy and dark, she closed her eyes.  
Suddenly a single shot sounded and the cigarette snapped in two just below her nose. She yelped and fell back onto her arse, eyes wide in shock as she stared at the still smoking end of the broken tobacco.  
Then the phone rang again. Once, twice, three times...  
Trembling she snatched it up and put it to her ear.  
"I trust I've made myself clear?"  
Wordlessly she nodded.  
"Good. I'm watching you now. I will be watching you in the future. Now here's what you'll do for me, listen carefully and _don't_ mess this up."

* * *

**It's taken me days to write this, I've had to re write it about five times! Knowing me, I've probably missed something and I'll have to go back and re edit this at some stage, but we'll see. Hopefully you've enjoyed it and my efforts will pay off.**

Please R+R, feedback always appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own FF7 or any of its characters.**

* * *

The following morning passed fairly uneventfully. Reno and Rude were late to arrive again, and though this was unsurprising to Tseng or Elena, the latter still shook her head in disbelief and gave Reno a look as the red head ran past her. It was only when she sat down she noticed the thin Turk had snatched her coffee off the desk as he'd passed.  
Reno heard the young blonde shout after him, something about him being a theiving something or other... He chuckled and drank it down quickly, he hadn't had any breakfast since Rude had pressured him to get dressed quickly. Normally he'd have been annoyed at being rushed but for some reason he felt completely fine about it today.  
Maybe it was the sex from last night and he'd gotten a load off his mind, or maybe it was the name 'Dellora' which might provide some answers about Shinra killers, but no matter. He now felt that the ball was finally rolling along and they were moving with it.

The two burst into the Directors office, well to be fair Reno did the bursting in and Rude simply sighed and shut the door with a mutter of apology at the startled raven haired superior who frowned at the interruption.  
The Director closed his eyes and Rude could almost hear the man silently counting down from ten as he struggled not to lose his temper at Reno's habit of just entering without knocking. After the lull the Director opened his eyes and rasied his eyebrows.  
"An _hour_ late?" he inquired politely, if a little more stiffly than usual.  
Reno was about to open his mouth but Rude placed a hand on his shoulder and walked over to the desk.

Wordlessly he leaned forward towards the Director, the younger man frowned but leaned forward to hear what the bald Turk had to say. From the doorway Reno scratched his head and watched with curiosity, he saw the large mans lips moving as he whispered something into their superiors ear and then the raven haired Turk leaned back with a suspious look on his face.

The pair looked at each other for a moment, trying to see if Rude had been pulling the others leg, then the Directors sharp gaze shifted from Rude's impenetrable shaded eyes to Reno's baffled face and the question was answered for him.  
"I see." The Director said finally and looked back at the bald man "Well... I understand. But no more being late whilst this case in ongoing you two, am I clear?"  
The big man nodded once and Reno replied "Yes Sir."  
"Good. I need you to speak with Elena, she'll inform you of what I want you to do." Tseng told them as he rose from his chair.

"Whoa, hold on Sir!" Reno said as Tseng opened the door "Elena's giving us our orders? What about you?"  
"I have my own lines of inquiry to persue today A meeting with Reeve Tuesti of all people." the dark haired man replied as he walked past the red head.  
Tseng paused in the doorway, his voice was level and calm "Submit to me any findings in your reports, and please continue your investigation as you have been so far. Those are my orders for you today. If you need me for anything, I have my phone on me."  
"But Sir, what are you going to-"  
"I know you'll take the initiative if you turn up anything important, all I ask is to be informed as soon as humanly possible about what you've found and what course of action you intend to take on the matter." the other man continued, ignoring Reno's attempt to cut in with questions.  
"I... yes Sir." Reno faltered and took the hint that Tseng had told them all he was going to for the time being.  
"Good. Hopefully I won't be long. Go and see Elena." the Director left the pair in his office and walked away to go to his meeting with the head of the WRO.

Reno stared at the door for a second then looked at Rude "So what did you say to him?"  
The other man shrugged "I told him we were late in because we didn't get enough sleep last night, thats all."  
"Really?" Reno looked at the shaded man for a moment then his gaze went to the door "So what do you think he needs to see Reeve about?"  
Rude shrugged, he didn't know and there was no reason to worry about it, Tseng wasn't the impulsive type.  
Clearly the Director had a plan and Rude simply accepted that they weren't going to be let in on whatever that plan was until he saw fit to inform them about it.  
Of course, Reno wasn't like that...  
"Lets go talk to Laney then." Reno opened the door and headed out to find the blond haired woman "Hey if she's got standing orders then maybe she's knows something about it!"  
Rude sighed and went after him. Trust Reno to be impatient, he thought to himself.

The pair found Elena frowning at a monitor at her desk.  
"Hey Laney!" Reno chirped and leaned over "Tseng said you had something for us?"  
The woman brushed hair from her face and looked at them "Yeah, he wants you to go back to Reynold Banks apartment and snoop around again."  
Reno sighed "There isn't anything there. We got the guys name but there's nothing else to find in that apartment."  
Elena grimaced "Hey quit complaining, you two are lucky! I've got to do this!" she threw her hands at the screen with a look of disgust "I've got to track down the money sent into some bikers bank account and see if I can come up with anything like the name or company of whoever paid him. Do you know how annoying it is to have to sit at a phone all day and ask the same questions three before you get put on hold and tranferred to a guy who apologises because he can't give us a name without the proper credentials and authorisation of a WRO officer?"

Rude frowned behind his shades and patted her shoulder gently "Let me take a look..."  
Reno frantically made guestures trying to silently dissuade Rude from offering to help - he was bored enough with paperwork without adding that kind of monotony to the dull task of writing and filing reports!  
Rude ignored him and looked over Elena's shoulder at the screen which had a list of bank account details and employee names alongside figures paid in for various dates. "See what you can find via electronic tranfers to his account" he advised Elena "and don't do any phonecalls until you've singled it down to the smallest number of potential companies or indivduals who paid large sums of money."  
"I have." she said "And so far all the big payments in his account are outgoing not ingoing. All the money he's been earning went on doing up his bike or just the usual stuff like fast food, rent and clothes."

Reno poked his head over and looked at the list, Elena was right.  
"Hold on" the red head asked "What if he was paid on the spot? Like a cash in hand thing?"  
"Nope." Elena shook her head "Tseng was pretty thorough with his questioning, the guy told us everything. He didn't meet anyone in person, he just got a phonecall with the details and half the money was transferred in advance to prove the funds were available." at Reno's skeptical look she got defensive "Reno! The man had to be admitted to hospital after Tseng was finished with him!"  
Reno whistled softly and revised his opinion. He frowned and stared at the screen "So where's that money gone then? Even if it was tranferred afterwards it would still show up as a lump sum..." He mused and looked at his partner "Well Rudey, any suggestions?"  
The bald Turk sighed "Yeah, first we go to the apartment whilst Elena checks the system again and then all three of us can go speak with that biker in the hospital afterwards, nicely of course."  
Reno grinned "Good idea! Laney gets out of here for a bit, we don't have to do any reports - everybodys happy! So can I do the talking when we meet the biker?" he asked.  
"No!" both Rude and Elena snapped at him.  
Reno chuckled at them "Kidding! Come on Rude."

* * *

Rufus Shinra looked out the window. He saw Reno and Rude driving off and then he turned his gaze down to the cup of tea in his hand. The dark brown liquid showed his reflection for a moment then it rippled at he rose the steaming cup to his lips as he sipped at the contents.  
Last night, before sleep had finally taken him, he'd been thinking about everything that had been transpiring in the last few days and what he was going to do in a few days time. Then a disturbing idea had started piecing itself together in his head like the edges of a jigsaw puzzle.

Very soon he was going to personally demolish the symbol of Shinra's power over Midgar with the push of a button and the collapse of a grandiose structure that had taken years of hard work to build, in a very public event and in such a dramatic fashion the President might was well announce to the masses 'The old regime of my company is officially over - and to prove I'm not bluffing people, watch this!'  
But why do it now, expecially when there was a killer on the loose? Why not wait until they'd caught the killer, and what was so important about that event that he had to make a personal appearance?

To the people who'd survived the calamity of Meteor and then the later events of Geostigma and Kadaj, the removal of the tower was proof that Shinra wasn't running the show anymore, Shinra was history.  
From the perspective of the WRO, their need for Shinra to personally remove itself from the public memory so that things could move on and the WRO could estalish itself as the new government structure with minimal resistance was something Rufus could easily understand. But why so insistent that he was there in person...?

He couldn't shake the suspicion that part of the reason he had to do it himself was so that the WRO could use him as bait. This meant that the WRO knew something about recent events that the Turks were unaware of and they hadn't informed Rufus about it which meant they didn't want him to know.  
Unfortunately the only person in the WRO who could control the withholding of information to him was Reeve Tuesti, the man who was in charge of the WRO and the man who had made that request to Rufus to demolish the tower personally not the other day. This was bad news indeed, he might not be able to trust Reeve.

Rufus had thought about it last night as he lay in bed, he imagined if he was in charge of the WRO trying to solve this case and he'd posed the problem to himself:  
You discover a woman has been murdered a few days after she'd been reported missing. You've got a public that expects you to deal with the matter efficiently to prove that no one is above the law and to do that you need to bring the killer to justice, but you don't have any leads and you can't risk looking incompitent in front of a nervous public after all that's been going on in the last few years.

So what are your options?  
You can admit the truth to them, admit you don't have any leads and then risk the fear and uncertainty of the scared masses rejecting your promises that you can will them safe, or you can lie to them and try to fix it quietly without anyone being any the wiser...

He'd then run on the presumtion they'd tried to do the latter and worked out the angles from there, it had made sense:

You put out a newpaper report that tells about the tragic death of a woman whose been missing for a few days, saying she's likely been killed by fiends or some other monsters.  
To the public its a tragedy; they think 'fiends attack a woman who is at the wrong place at the wrong time? Oh don't such unfortunate things happen to the wrong people... well, I suppose we have nothing to worry about really, lets all just be more careful how far out of the city we stray out alone in future and we'll be fine.'  
Life goes on interrupted for a few weeks and ooh! Guess what? suddenly the matter is forgotten and is it just me or is life under the WRO a little better managed now than how it has been the last few years with all that chaos and violence? Yes, this is fantastic, much better!  
With the public happy to hear the matters been resolved and a thorough investigation underway the murderer will surely lie low to avoid detection. Everything runs like clockwork for a bit whilst the officials hunt down a murderer that no one was aware even existed then without any trouble the matter's resolved and everybody wins.

Rufus had then considered what had actually happened:

The WRO try to cover up a murder to appease and calm the public, everything is going well until Shinra read about the death of one of thier own previous employees and decide to send in their own team to investigate the matter, a team that finds some disturbing clues that hint at the 'accident' being a murder.  
Then that team discovers that the link to the murder was based on the fact that the woman worked for Shinra previously, just like so many people who live in Midgar used to! Well doesn't that mean that a large percentage of the population are now at risk of being murdered in their own homes?  
Ah, and thats why its so important that no one knows about this killer...

Then the killer creates an explosion to destroy the evidence and hopefully stop the investigation in its tracks before anyone uncovers the real motive behind the attack.  
Now whilst the WRO's investigation falters, Shinra hears of another murder and investigates the matter, the WRO hears of it and does the same thing.  
Suddenly a fight breaks out between the contigent of WRO security forces on the scene and the investigating Shinra Turks and guess what? The one who's instigating isn't the Shinra team, but a high ranking officer of the WRO, and that person happens to be a woman with the same surname of a family that has a reason to hate Shinra more than anyone for wiping out its power base in Midgar!

Assuming everything he'd thougt was correct then this was very bad for the WRO... Rufus sipped at the tea again and he thought about the problem from the various angles.  
Everyone knows you can't keep a good story from leaking. People know a bomb went off in a block of apartments, they know there was a scuffle between police and an investgation squad where Reeve Tuesti got involved and if they don't then someone is going to talk at some point and then people will start asking questions that the WRO need to have answers for and the people aren't going to be pleased when they hear the answers and start making assumptions.

Even the most loyal, law abiding member of the public would raise an eyebrow and say 'hold on a moment, what's the deal? One second ago you told us this was a tragic accident and now we find out a killers on the loose who might target any of us, and you've got a ex-convict with a grudge against Shinra spearheading the investigation! Exactly what is the WRO playing at here?'

The obvious and easiest solution was now very simple; catch the killers, do it quickly, prove you can do it. Tell the public the embarrasing fact you lied to them afterwards if you must, but reassure them that it was your plan all along and they'll go along with it. People hear what they want to hear so they'll forgive you.  
So how do you draw in a killer who's targeting Shinra employee's...? Well what if you offered Rufus Shinra, the leader of Shinra as a target for the Shinra killers in a public area where the President has to expose himself?  
He was the perfect bait to lure the killer to where the WRO can catch them and prove they weren't incompitent in front of an expectant public.  
Rufus sat down and ran a hand through his hair. He'd sent Tseng to get some answers and he had every faith in his Director that he'd get some answers about of Reeve Tuesti one way or another.

Rufus steepled his fingers and mulled over the problem... he was going to be the bait for a trap was he? Well for all the risks that came with it he had to admit it was a briliiant idea, but just in case the WRO failed perhaps to be safe he'd better prepare some measures of his own.  
A smirk crossed the face of the President, for all the trickery and cunning that these killers had shown so far, the time for secrecy was now ending.

Either they'd make a move on the day of the Shinra Tower's demolition or they'd be discovered eventually when Reno and Rude tracked them down through the killings. Either way meant they would be going up against the full armament of the WRO as well as the very best bodyguard and hitman squad of the Shinra Corporation.  
Rufus almost felt sorry for them.

* * *

**Please R+R, this chapter has been cut in half, the next part will follow shortly.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own FF7 or any of its characters.**

* * *

Reno and Rude pulled up outside the apartment, both men made no move to get out and after a moment Reno huffed noisily and scratched his head.  
"This is such a waste of time. We should be looking onto Dellora or talking to that biker..." He comlained to his partner and then he fished out a packet of cigarettes out of his pocket. He drew one out lazily before he put it to his lips and lit it up, getting comfortable on the passenger side as he smoked.  
Rude didn't object for once, but wordlessly he rolled both of the windows down.

They were on the other side of the road and it was nearing mid day. The heat was up today and traffic was reduced down to a minimal now, most people were at work or heading indoors to avoid the rising temperatures as the sun reached the highest point of the day.  
Reno looked up at the apartment, the barricades had been removed now and things looked fairly normal, with the exception of two young WRO officers at the entrance, both of whom were asking questions of people who came out of the block. They both looked pretty tired and fed up.  
"Sucks to be those guys," Reno commented with a glance in their direction.  
"Mm." Rude grunted an agreement.  
"I'll bet you they're new on the force and no one's relieved them since last night." Reno continued.  
Rude paused and frowned slightly, Reno showing that much empathy for other people that weren't Turks was rare... which meant he had an idea.

"What are you thinking?" Rude asked with a curious glance at his friend.  
"Well..." Reno drew hard on the cigarette and threw the butt out of the window. He exhaled the smoke inside the car and Rude grunted in annoyance.  
"Not in Flo." he growled warningly.  
"Sorry Rude, anyway, I was thinking if Dellora's involved in any way with these killings then she's bound to be tracking our movements, right?" Reno asked.  
"Right." Rude agreed.  
"So maybe we should throw her off our scent for a bit and see how she reacts when she discovers we've been snooping around her crime scene. Follow my lead." and with that order he got out of the car.  
Rude frowned and went after him, locking up Flo he looked up to see the red head who was already crossing over the street and calling out to the two WRO security officers. The red head kept an arm behind his back and shook his hand in a warning that Rude shouldn't follow him.

"YO!" Reno called out, the two policemen looked up and frowned at the sight of the young man who was striding up to them.  
"... Yes? Can we help you sir?" said the man who recovered quicker from the surprise of someone actually willingly coming over to them and acting cheerful.  
"Actually, I thought maybe we could help each other." Reno replied in a friendly tone "Your asking questions about the guy who got killed in there - Reynold Banks right?"  
Both guards frowned at each other, then the first looked suspicioulsy at Reno "And what do you know about that?" he asked.  
"Well, lets see, I know he was killed by a small calibre firearm from someone who got into his apartment while he was drinking a glass of brandy or something like that, and beyond his name you lot don't know anything about how it happened or why, am I right?" he grinned broadly.

From his vantage point behind Flo Rude sighed, from the looks of things Reno was causing trouble...

"Maybe that's right, maybe its not." the second guard said, he was younger than the one Reno was talking to.  
"Nah, I know I'm right." Reno chuckled "I'll bet I know more than you boys do."  
"Suspicious individual encountered at entrance, I'm taking him in for questioning." the first guard spoke quickly into his radio, then he looked at Reno with narrowed eyes "Okay buddy, you're so clever, why don't you come with us to the station and answer some questions?"  
"Great! Can I ride shotgun?" Reno said brightly with an idiot grin on his face "Ooh can I?" he said mimicking a little childs voice.  
"Just come with us, don't make a scene." the guard warned.  
"I got a better idea! TAG! You're it!" Reno said and with a wild laugh he ran off down the street. Both guards gave a cry of protest and went after the red head.

Rude felt a grin broadening across his face... trust Reno. He could be pretty clever sometimes. He quickly headed over to the apartments and went inside. Hopefully they'd find some answers that linked up with Ellowyn Dellora.

Reno powered his legs and pushed through startled civillians "'Scuse me, pardon me, sorry lady!" he apologised as he jumped an old ladies shopping cart, nearly knocking her down in the process.  
"Maniac!" the old lady called after him.  
The guards were having an easier time of it, people were clearing the way for their persuit of the tearaway red head. Reno saw he was losing ground on them, if he got arrested it would be pretty awkward. He only needed to buy time for Rude to slip inside and find out what he could, then they would make decisions accordlingly. So getting caught would not be a good move. He heard the guards shouting for him to stop, they sounded pretty close.

He called back "Only when you catch me!" he saw some low shops ahead of him and grinned. He powered himself towards them, _lets see how good you boys are at jumping_... he thought confidently.  
"STOP HIM!" one of the guards shouted, these guys were both young and fit but that armour had to be weighing them down and wearing them out a hell of a lot faster than his jacket and EMR was for him. As the older one laboured Reno was relieved... he was getting breathless.  
To his resentment the other one of them wasn't so keen to give up just yet, Reno couldn't blame him because this was probably the first bit of excitement that had happened to him since he'd joined the force.  
"You're mine!" the young guard shouted.  
"Fat chance, yo!"

Reno ran hard for some parked cars, the guard was only a few feet behind him. Reno leaped onto the cars bonnet and then onto its roof before he jumped again, grabbing hold of hanging sign on one of the shops, it groaned under his weight and Reno quickly reached for ledge of the nearest window. Seizing a hold of it he scrambling up and then rolled onto the rooftop. He paused as he lay on his back, drawing deep breaths, wow that was harder than he'd thought it would be!  
He wiped some sweat from his brow and grinned, at least he'd bought some time for himself. Either the guards were calling for backup or trying to find the rooftop stairwell inside the shop...  
Then he heard the sounds of grunting and he looked up curiously.  
He saw the younger of the guards heading up a side ladder of the adjoining building, to make matters worse the guard had shed his armour.  
"Aw, come on." Reno complained as he scrambled to his feet "What did I do, pick the marathon runner on the WRO athletics team?"  
In response the guard jumped from the adjoining building onto the rooftop the Turk was on. But Reno was already on his feet and leaping for next shop...

Rude hummed softly to himself as he went up the elevator, as he reached the floor of Reynold Banks former apartment. He headed down the corridor and looked around the corner, outside the apartment a single guard was keeping watch.  
Rude thought about it for a second, Reno had made an effort to let him in without it being obvious the Turks were reinvestigating the apartment, he looked around to be sure no one was watching and he quickly shed his jacket and tie then he unbuttoned his shirt a little. He paused and then removed his shaded glasses as well, hoping that their absence would serve better to hide who he was since he was more locally known as the 'Turk with the shaded glasses'.

The guard paid scant attention to the large man who came around the corner holding his jacket over his shoulder, he looked just like any other bored office worker.  
The 'office worker' patted his pockets and checked his jacket pocket. He sighed noisily and then headed over to the guard, who merely gave him a quick glance.  
"Yes, can I help you?" the WRO officer asked.  
"Excuse me officer, do you have the time?" the man asked softly.  
The guard nodded and looked down at his watch "Oh, sure... it's-"  
While his head was looking down for that fraction of a second Rude threw his jacket over the man's head and slammed him into the wall. The jacket muffled the man's yelps of protest, then Rude struck him in the side of his head. The man went down like a sack of bricks.

The Turk muttered an apology and dragged the unconsious guard into the apartment that he'd been guarding and stripped him of his radio and his weapons before he tied and gagged the man, leaving him in the bathroom and his stuff on the side table.  
When Rude opened the door from the bathroom he was once more fully dressed in his unform and he sighed in resignation, as he'd suspected the WRO had completely gutted the room after the Turks had been there. Probably got the orders from Officer Dellora after they'd looked around the other night...

Rude realised he wasn't going to get any answers from this apartment now, but he still looked around just in case. He searched the drawers and everything else he could and looked for documents but couldn't find any. The obvious piece of evidence he'd been hoping to recover - the bullet casing - was now gone. It was a shame, but it wouldn't have been a great deal of use unless it was the same sort used by the WRO... and even then it wasn't much to go on...  
He hoped Reno was having better luck than he was right now.

* * *

At a nearby block of apartments someone followed the movements of two figures leaping from one rooftop to the next with interest. The Turk was ahead but the officer tailing him was pretty fit and was keeping good pace so far...  
There was a moment of indecision before the spectator punched a number into the phone that was sat next to them.  
It rang out once, twice, three times...  
"...yes?" At the other end was the tight voice of Officer Dellora.  
"Officer Dellora, I presume." the individual kept their voice down low, an unneccisary precaution but they'd learned to be a long time ago to take steps to avoid detection. Secrecy was a powerful ally and not one you sacrificed lightly.  
"I'll send someone by later to collect the phone. Did you do what you were told last night?"  
"Yes, I did." the woman snapped testily "Why are you calling me?"  
"Standby to recieve some disturbing information in a few minutes. This is your chance for revenge."  
"What?"  
"Just wait" they assured her "And you'll see".

* * *

Reno leaped from rooftop to rooftop cursing his ill luck "C'mon! Just give up already!" he hissed angrily as he noted the guard was still on his heels. The young man leaped and rolled neatly coming to his feet and powering after the Turk. Damn, he was tenatious...!  
Reno finally accepted that he was going to run out of rooftops soon and by then the back up his friend had obviously called for would have arrived. He made one more jump to the next rooftop then he stopped, then he turned around and drew out the EMR from his side trying his best to keep it hidden form his pursiuer. He set the voltage up high enough to knock out the guard and waited for the man to jump after him.  
Unfortunately the guard paused at the jump, suspicious of Reno's sudden change of tactics.  
Smart man, Reno thought to himself.

"Finally stopped running have you?" the officer panted, sweat pouring from his brow. Clearly Reno wasn't the only one who was feeling tired out.  
"Yep." Reno replied, his mouth was dry and both men were red in the face from the excercise. "So you still wanna arrest me?"  
"Nah" the officer called "I just wanted to know where you got your hair done."  
Reno smirked, it was good to see a colourful individual on the WRO's team. He'd thought they were all just idiot grunts and 'yes' men, "So what now?" he called.  
"That depends on you - you going to tell me how you knew all that stuff? You're obviously not an average citizen."  
Reno smiled at him "Alright yo. Move away further back I'm coming back across." he watched the officer move back to give him space.

Reno backed away to jump, then suddenly he heard the sound of an impact and the officer let out a cry of shock. Reno watched the young WRO clutch his stomach and stagger back, the material around where his hand clutched was already red and the young man let out a weak uncomprehending gurgle. Then a second shot struck him and he fell from the rooftop to the street below, Reno heard the impact and screams of terrified civillians. He felt shocked, and then remembered he was also a target up here!  
He swore and jumped from the rooftop to the street below looking for cover, landing awkwardly on his hands and knee's.

"That's him!" someone shouted "He must have shot that officer!"  
Reno turned and saw a terrified young woman pointing at him, her hand shaking and her eyes wide with horror. The young officer lay on the ground, eyes unblinking and blood trickling from his mouth and wounds.  
"Wait, hold on lady! I didn't-!"  
"WRO! GUARDS! HE'S A MURDERER!" she screamed and ran away from Reno.  
Reno watched her, feeling a little numb and suddenly he realised his predicament. He'd just been accused for the murder of an officer people had seen him running from, a sniper might be trying to find and gun him down right now and someone was probably calling the WRO with his description right this second if the back up wasn't already notified of the change. He didn't think about confessing the truth, he didn't try to calm anyone down. He simply thought 'Shit' and ran back as fast as he could to the cover of apartments Rude was searching in and as far away from that damned sniper as he could get.

Rude frowned as he sat down inside the apartment. Suddenly he heard a crackling noise on the side table. He approached the radio and listened to it.  
"-All units! Hostile reported on foot, wanted for the murder of a WRO officer; individual described as a red head wearing an all black uniform. Suspect is to be considered armed and highly dangerous, proceed with caution, lethal force is permitted. I repeat-"  
Rude's eyes widened in shock - Reno! His partner was in trouble!

He rose and he had a terrible feeling as something slotted into place. He knew why something was wrong here - this felt like a set up. He suddenly had a feeling of deja vu, the memory of him and Reno standing in an apartment that had been cleaned out of all the evidence by a WRO team...  
Then he remembered what had happened next.  
He sniffed the air... it smelled funny. It smelled like something had gone off somewhere.

He gave a cry of shock and ran back into the bathroom, heaving the guard up form the floor and over his shoulder. He was not going to be accused of leaving this WRO officer to die in an explosion!  
He was lucky he was a big guy, because this WRO officer in all his gear wasn't exactly the lightest of loads. The big man grunted and groaned under the burden, Rude kicked the bathroom door open and hurried with the man to the corridor entrance. He flung it open and ran with the WRO officer dangling over his back, out into the hallway, around the corner, Rude headed for the stairs...  
A second later the floor was rocked with an explosion and the force knocked Rude off balance. Both Turk and guard crashed to the floor heavily, Rude gasped he fell back and the guards weight drove the wind from his lungs. He lay there, struggling to breath as the fire alarms went off and the sprinkler system activated, soaking him.  
Rude groaned and rolled out from under the unconsious man, water dripping from his chin and down his bald head. He pulled his phone out from his jacket and called Reno's mobile and he unsteadily pushed the stairwell doors open.

"Come on, answer me..." he implored the phone as he hurried down the stairs, his leather shoes squeaking on the floor, the other end rang out a few moments, then...  
"Rude, you're alright!" Reno panted, his voice tight with concern "Shit man! I saw the explosion - I thought you were still in...!"  
"Reno!" Rude cut in "You have to listen to me! They're sending security after you, I'm coming in Flo, now where are you?"  
"At the end of the street!" The red head called "I can hear sirens!"  
Rude could hear them too, "Reno, they've been authorised to shoot you! Get to Flo! I'll be there in few seconds, we're out of here partner!"  
"You don't need to tell me twice!"  
Rude hung up and ran as fast as he could to get to the ground floor. Outside, Reno abandoned all caution to the wind and threw all his energy into getting to that car parked across the road from the apartments at the end of the street.  
Then WRO vehicles swerved around the corner in hot persuit of the fleeing Turk...

* * *

**Please R+R, your feedback is always appreciated. **


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own FF7 or any of its characters.**

* * *

Reno looked over his shoulder and his eyes widened "Oh crap!" he shouted and pumped his legs harder. One of the persuing cars had skidded too quickly round the corner and it had span out too far and it had to stop, but the other was gaining pace on him quickly. He neared Flo... where the hell was Rude? Suddenly he heard a motor roar behind him and instinctively he leapt to one side as the car sped past him.  
The WRO vehicle missed him but he felt the wind of it and knew it had been a close save as he rolled on the tarmac. Suddenly the WRO car span wildly out of control, the driver seemed to realise too late that he'd missed his target and he tried to turn around. Whatever the driver had been hoping to achieve, he failed spectacularly. The sheer speed it had been going turned what was meant to be a controlled skid into dangerous turn around that made that car flip and roll off the tarmac. Reno saw the car was heading straight for Rude's parked vehicle and he shut his eyes and braced for the impact.  
There was a terrible sound of metal grinding and glass smashing. Alarms shrieked wildly and Reno winced as the WRO vehicle finally came to a rest... halfway up the side of Flo.

"Oh no, Rude's not going to like this..." he muttered to himself as he looked at the damage. The WRO car had dented in all of the passenger side of Rude's pride and joy. The whole left side was buckled and the windows were smashed - the car was wrecked. The same was true for the WRO vehicle, and worse. Reno noted that the drivers in the crashed WRO car were moaning, so they were alive. Reno didn't think they were going anywhere though, they'd be lucky if they weren't going to hospital after that kind of a crash.  
Reno took the advantage of the lull. and ran for the apartments praying Rude wouldn't see the damage before he could break the news to him that his car was wrecked.  
The other WRO car wasn't so keen to make the same mistake as their colleagues had, and they pulled up short in the middle of the road, then two officers hurried out and started chasing after the red head on foot.

Reno saw them and angled for the apartment building hoping to make it to the lobby entrance before the guards caught him. His lungs burned and his heart thumped hard in his chest. His mouth was dry and he'd never known such exhaustion from running before now... he needed a rest! Suddenly he heard an anguished cry from the entrance, Rude's mouth was open and his eyes wide and disbelieving behind his shaded glasses, he gazed at Flo for a few seconds, shaking his head, unwilling to accept the vision before him as reality.  
Reno winced, Rude seemed to have gone into shock and frozen up... if the big guy didn't vent some steam quickly or at least breathe normally then he was probably going to collapse or something, and then as quickly as it had come over him the expression left the other Turks face...  
Who then slowly and deliberately looked at Reno suspiciously, his nostrils flaring dangerously.  
"Hey it was them, not me! They tried to run me down!" the red head gasped as he reached his collegue.

"You there! Freeze!" the two WRO officers had reached the apartments and had drawn out sidearms. They weren't expecting what happened next.  
Rude charged out at the two officers with a roar, both of whom were too shocked at the sudden action of such a large and scary looking man to react. The WRO officers froze only for a moment, but it was long enough. Rude grabbed the closest man by his arm and pushed it up into the air as the guard pulled the trigger of his weapon, the shots wildly firing into the air, the big Turk rose a foot then kicked out and drove it hard into the side of the mans knee.  
There was a horrid noise of gristle and bone snapping and the man threw his back and screamed in agony as his kneecap was shattered, but Rude wasn't finished with him, he hauled the man off the ground and threw him into his horrified partner.  
As the second guard fell under his screaming friends weight he lost his grip on his weapon, Rude advanced angrily and stamped hard on the trapped guards hands, the bones grinding under his shoe. The second guard yelled and cried out in pain. Reno wasted no time aqquiring the dropped guns but then he pulled his friend off the guards both of whom he was current trying to kick or stamp on.

Rude glared at the two moaning officers, panting hard and shaking with his repressed emotion. He seemed to be fighting some kind of inner battle with himself.  
"Are...you okay partner?" Reno asked him softly.  
Rude looked at his car, and Reno saw a tear run down one of his cheeks. Rude pushed fingers up behind his glasses and rubbed at his eyes "That's the only thing I've ever really owned in my life, its all that I've ever had that's _mine_." Rude said thickly, he wiped his hand over his eyes and sniffed hard, slowly taking a deep breath "No. No I'm not okay."  
On the floor the guards whimpered and moaned in pain, both Turks ignored them.

"We'll fix her buddy." Reno promised quickly and the two Turks then looked up as the sound of more sirens reached thier ears.  
He glanced quickly at the big man "The WRO car?" he asked.  
"The WRO car." Rude quickly agreed, he hurried over to the vehicle as Reno frisked the guards for the keys and anything else they might need, he threw the keys over to Rude who started the patrol car up and drove up to his partner who got in the back.  
"Lie down" Rude advised "Maybe we can slip by them without them noticing you."  
"What do I look like, an idiot?" Reno complained but he obliged.  
"Do you really want me to answer that?"  
"No." He replied quickly, he knew Rude was only trying to protect him. He was actually glad for the rest and he lay his head down and tried to catch his breath.

"We need to get back to the Healin' Lodge." Reno called out over the noise of the engine, Rude was putting his foot down and trying to get some distance. It wouldn't take long for the WRO backup to reach the scene and realise the Turks had nicked one of the cars to make their escape. He reached into his jacket and drew out his phone "The boss needs to hear about this, I'm going to call him!"  
"He's at a meeting with Reeve Tuesti, remember? Its probably off." Rude replied in a loud voice.  
Reno swore, he'd forgotten about that... "I'll try anyway!" he called. If Tseng wasn't able to convince Reeve to call the WRO off the chase before they made it back then Reno could only hope for their sake that they wouldn't attempt to in go after them. Picking a fight with Turks, especially when they were on home turf, wasn't exactly a smart move for anyone with an interest in living to see retirement.

* * *

Tseng sat down in a comfortable chair in a waiting room. Reeve Tuesti was a busy man these days, but for Tseng he'd quickly found some time to have a discussion. Wether the quick response was for the sake of keeping WRO-Shinra relations on good grounds or because Tseng used to be the Turk that was often assigned to protect him and Reeve was repaying favour with courtesy the Director couldn't say.  
He couldn't complain though, the service had been quick and the staff polite despite their blatant curiousity about Tseng's presence at the WRO. The woman who'd shown him in had kept conversation to a minimum, commenting that the weather was pleasant today and asked if she might get him anything to drink. Tseng had smoothly thanked her and asked for a peppermint tea, to which she'd bowed and left the Director to take a seat.  
Tseng sat and rubbed a hand over his clean shaven chin a frown flickering onto his face. He had a bad feeling in his stomach about this meeting, part of the reason he'd asked for peppermint. The soothing and calming smell along with the pleasure of indulging in a rarely bought drink would hopefully help him.

The door opened and Tseng stood up immediately, his hand already diving into his jacket and taking a hold of his weapon. Reeve Tuesti's eyes widened in shock when he saw the Director's suspicious eyes gazing at him but he chuckled and raised an open hand.  
"Expecting a hit man?" Reeve asked in his smooth charismatic voice.  
"You're early for our meeting Reeve, and with things as they have been lately for my team I can't be too careful."  
Reeve's smile faltered slightly but it returned as he waved Tseng over.  
"I was busy dealing with other matters, but it seems that the financial problem I was attending to has been smoothy sorted out behind my back." he explained.

Tseng stiffened "I wasn't aware that your recources were pressed so dearly..." he paused as he noticed they weren't alone for hidden behind the leader of the WRO was a young woman.  
She was dressed in pink and wore reading glasses over bright blue eyes. Her thick blonde hair falling in curls and framing her delicate face she was quite... something. Tseng looked silently at her for a long moment, the girl took the initiative and offered her hand with a charming smile.  
"Mr... Tseng?" she hesisantly inquired, when the Director nodded sharply she relaxed visibly and beamed at him "It's a pleasure to meet one of Reeve Tuesti's highly valued friends."  
Her pleasant voice and relaxed composure caught Tseng off guard. Few people were happy or comfortable around Turks.  
He frowned in puzzlement but recovered quickly and smiled back "It's a pleasure to meet you too." he replied, shaking her hand firmly "I don't believe I've met you before, Mrs...?"

The girl giggled "Actually, it's just 'Miss' Mr Tseng. My name is Shianne" she looked at Reeve who was smirking at the two of them "I was just discussing with Mr Tuesti about the possibilities of using more of our donations to fund the WRO's security department."  
Tseng was quiet as Reeve explained more "Shianne here is a spokesperson for some of the smaller businesses in Midgar, they're all a little concerned about the lack of security out on the streets these days."  
Tseng nodded and made a sympathetic noise "Yes, true. Things certainly aren't quite as settled as I'd like, that's for certain."  
Shianne looked curiously at Tseng "May I ask what your business is here today, Mr Tseng?"  
The Turks Director shrugged casually "I'm just a friend of Reeve's. It's more a social call."

She rose a chiding finger as though he were a naughty boy "Ah, ah! Come on now Mr Tseng, don't play coy!" she winked mischeviously at him "No one just gets to see Reeve Tuesti because they're his friends!" she laughed "If he dedicated his time entertain all his friends who chose to visit then he'd have no time left for work!"  
"That's enough Shianne, please..." Reeve chuckled as a slight pink rose to his cheeks "I'm blushing here."  
Shianne flashed her perfect smile at the tall handsome man, before she turned her eyes back to the Director "No matter, it can wait till next time. You're a bit of a mystery Mr Tseng..." she frowned and tilted her head to one side as she regarded him "But that's okay, lifes dull without people like you in it!"  
As she bid Reeve a goodbye and walked off the leader leaned in and whispered to Tseng "You've made quite an impression, Director. If you're single..."  
Tseng frowned at him "Play matchmaker with someone else Reeve." he motioned inside the room "Shall we?"

* * *

**Please R+R, your feedback is always appreciated. **


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own FF7 or any of its characters.**

* * *

Rude activated his lights and sirens as he made his way through the city of Edge, which was on the outskirts of Midgar's city limits. Most active traffic was moving to make way for them in obediance with the law, and the big Turk dared to hope they might yet make enough distance to get clean away, then they could ditch the vehicle and hole up safely either at the Healin Lodge or somewhere close to it. As he looked in the rearview mirror a scowl crossed his face. He was scowling because his optimism had just been dashed, for two persuit cars had just turned around the corner and were following their car.

He knew it could be a fluke; those officers might not actually know that their targets were in this vehicle, it could be that those two cars were just offering back up for what they assumed were fellow WRO officers who were hunting for their missing gun man/ gun men.  
But that didn't really right matter now - what matter was that this was a no win situation. These cars were not going to leave them alone if they kept driving at this speed, and if Rude kept his distance for too long or tried to shake them off then they'd start getting suspicious and even a quick investigation of their vehicle would give away that a man in non uniform was driving and then they'd want to know who that man was, and sooner or later he was going to have to try and get away from them if he and Reno wanted to escape this situation.  
The big man sighed, this really wasn't his day. He consulted his gut for advise and his gut was now telling him 'Get out of here'.  
So he pressed his foot down and the car zoomed down the road, breaking speed laws and skidded dangerously around the corner of the street. Other cars honked their horns and swerved madly to avoid Rude as he cut through the traffic lanes.  
The two cars behind activated their sirens and accelerated to keep up with the disappearing Turks.  
The chase was on.

Reno realised the game was up and decided he didn't need to hide anymore. He sat up and looked around. His eyes widened at how fast Rude was traveling, he called out "Just so you know Rude, these thing won't handle like Flo!"  
Rude growled "That's why I'm trying to _lose_ them!" he twisted the wheel and skidded neatly around another corner, he twisted his head around sharply to see if their persuers were still there. His face broke in the smallest of smirks as he saw one of the other drivers try to copy him and fail. Their car overshot the turn and had to brake whilst the other turned too harshly and ended up facing the wrong direction.  
He turned his attention back to the road and turned another corner, making full use of the aqquired time.  
He made as much ground as he could for the next few minutes, and finally when he could no longer hear the sound of sirens he he called back to his partner "Are those two still following us?"  
Reno turned and scanned out of the back window for anything that might be a threat. The road was empty - the only cars were parked and stationary. "Nope. We've lost them partner." the red head reassured him.  
The big man sighed in relief and turned the car into the back streets. He killed the engine and everything was silent and still for a few moments.  
"Shall we go?" Reno asked with a nod to the alleys.  
"Mm." Rude agreed.  
The Turks got out of the car and ran down the alleyway.

"Whoa whoa! Hold it Rude!" Reno called.  
The big man paused and turned "What?" he asked.  
"How much money do you have on you?"  
The bald man gaped "Seriously?" he asked.  
"Yes! Quick! How much?" Reno snapped and motioned for Rude to speed it along.  
"Um..." Rude fished out his wallet and quickly counted it out "Fifty in cash."  
"Great! Hand it over!" Reno ordered him.  
"Wha-?" Rude started to ask.  
"Oh for-! Give it here!" Reno sighed and snatched the wallet off his partner. Emptying the contents of it and tossing the empty pouch back to his friend he then whistled loudly into the alley "Okay anyone! Who wants to make fifty big ones for nothing?"  
Rude went to grab his money back but Reno nimbly kept it away from the bigger man. A cocky voice suddenly caught their attention.  
"I do."

Reno grinned as a teen poked his head out from around the corner. Reno waved him over "Great job kid! You can have the money but you gotta do something for me."  
The teen scowled "I 'aint wierd mister."  
"No, you little-!" Reno snarled "Look, you want this money or not? I promise I'm not asking for what you think I am."  
"Sure you aren't." the boy replied sarcastically.  
"Fine, hows this sound then? You get in that WRO car, you drive it down the road and you make a racket. That means you honk the horn, you drive like a maniac, and when the WRO catch you - and you make sure you make them work for that, you hear? - then you tell them you were paid to dupe them by two guys who were running the other direction to where you were going. Okay?"  
"And where you goin mister?" the teen asked eagerly.  
"I 'ain't that dumb, kid. I grew up in the back alleys." Reno replied curtly - if you give them an inch and they'd take a mile. Alley kids were quick to find oppertunities to make money and for a good price this kid would rat them out as willingly as he was offering to help them.  
"Okay, sure. You want me to take the car for a joyride." the kid replied "Hand that fifty over then."  
"Whoa." Rude stopped his partner "You are _not_ giving that kid my fifty. No way."  
"Why not?" Reno asked.  
"'Cause he'll run off with it."  
"In the car." Reno replied "the car the WRO are looking for!"  
"..." Rude glared at his partner, then turned his gaze on the kid. He suddenly loomed over the much smaller person and growled "You listening to me boy?"  
The kid nodded quickly as he saw the expression on the bigger mans face.  
"Good. Listen up then - you'd better do what we said if we give you my money. Cause if we get arrested then the second I get out I'm going to find you and then _you'll_ be the one who's paying. Clear?"  
The kid paled and nodded again. "S-sure!" he squeaked.  
"Good." Rude pushed the money into his hands and pointed at the car "Go."

The two Turks ran down the alleys as they made their way into the back streets, Reno took point and kept them both going at a fast pace. Rude marvelled at his partners stamina sometimes, he'd just run enough for a marathon and here he was doing some more after only a few minutes rest.  
"You sure you don't need a rest?" Rude asked him "I think we can spare a minute."  
"...Nah..." the red head called back, but his breath was still short and Rude frowned angrily at the back of his partenrs head. Reno was pushing himself too hard.  
He grabbed the wiry man and stopped him.  
"Hey! What you-" Reno complained but was cut off as Rude pressed a finger to his lips.  
"Hush. Rest a second." Rude ordered him.  
"Rude man, I'm good! Really!" Reno protested.  
"No. I want you to rest a moment and I want you to tell me what happened back there."  
As Reno explained what had happened to him on the rooftop with the WRO officer Rude was silent and brooded over it. If it had been a set up then whoever had panned it had either been gambling on the cirucmstances going just the way the needed them too go, or they were better at setting up a win/win situation than Reeve Tuesti.

"So you didn't see the gunman who shot the officer then?" Rude asked Reno.  
"No. But I can tell you for sure it was a sniper. Personally I was more concerned about getting off the roof at the time in case his next shot was aimed at me." Reno answered with a grimace.  
Rude said nothing. He'd survived a trap and Reno was alright, and right now that was good enough for him.

"So whats next? Shall we risk getting back to Healin'?" Rude asked.  
"Hmm... maybe going back right now isn't such a good idea." Reno replied after a moments thoughtful silence.  
"No?"  
"Well think about it, if they follow us back to the Healin' Lodge we'd be putting the President in danger. I'll try to get the Director. Maybe he can help us, send a chopper or something."  
"Tell him to hurry up too. I don't like waiting around on foot with all of Midgar's officers looking for us." Rude pressed.  
Reno nodded "You got that right." he agreed as he dialled up the number on his phone.

* * *

Tseng stared at the other man across the conference table in the office. The WRO's visionary leader looked hurt and shocked at Tseng questions.  
"You think _I'm_ trying to put Rufus Shinra in danger?" Reeve asked "Why would I do that?"  
"Because you want to flush out the killer that you haven't been able to catch." Tseng answered.  
The WRO's leader leaned back in his chair, his eyes never leaving Tseng's as he breathed a long heavy breath out his nose. He spread his hands imploringly "Please explain this to me Tseng," Reeve beseeched the Director "be reasonable with me, what possible advantage would I have in putting Rufus Shinra in such a dangerous situation? He is my ally after all, not my enemy."

Tseng sighed and rubbed his brow, he didn't like being the man who was questioning Reeve Tuesti. The man had a good heart, he was a brilliant strategist and he cared about others before himself which was a quality rarely found in leaders after they'd been in power for long spells of time.  
But the leader of the WRO was also a very clever individual and clever men were not always trustworthy especially when they had a cities worth of citizens welfare to think about.

"Alright Reeve, I will tell you my theory." the Director said softly "But don't take it personally, I'm just basing this on the facts and my own logic."  
Reeve nodded and gestured for the other man with the wave of a hand. "Please, be my guest." he offered and picked up a glass of water to take a sip of it.  
Tseng leaned forward and regarded the other man seriosuly "Reeve, I think you're more worried about public relations than you let on. Ever since Meteor fell and your new government took power its been nothing but tough going for you and the WRO; the financial burdens of rebuilding Edge along with rebuilding the closest parts of Midgar mean you don't have a lot of money to spend on entertainment or leisure to keep the people distracted from everyday troubles.  
The recent Geostigma epidemic definitely hurt your image in the publics eyes because you couldn't offer them anything but words of consolation and advice; not exactly inspiring for a scared populace." Tseng said commented bluntly before he took a sip of his tea.

Reeve flushed at the comment and snapped "And you think ShinRa could have done a better job, is that what you're saying to me Tseng?"  
Tseng raised a hand "Calm down, of course I'm not. As I said I'm just saying what I think based on the facts. Personally I think you did everything you could and more. I don't fault you in the slightest." he leaned back and looked evenly at the WRO's leader "May I continue?"  
Reeve nodded "Yes, of course. I'm sorry for interrupting."  
"Than you. Now I think that what you want most is to preserve is a state of normality amongst those citizens out there so that everyone can relax and things can start running smoothly again."  
"Thats a fair comment, things have been a little hectic lately." Reeve admitted.  
"Yes, with a gunman killing innocent civillians 'hectic' is one word to desribe the situation out there. But once again you haven't been able to offer anything but words of comfort to stop the people from panicking." Tseng stated and watched the other man carefully.  
This time Reeve kept his composure at Tsengs harsh summary. A muscle that twitched in his cheek was the only tell tale sign that Tseng's comment had affected him.  
"Go on." the leader of the WRO

* * *

"So what you're telling me is that you've _lost_ them!" Ellowyn Dellora roared down the phone at the unfortunate officer on the other end.  
"N-no ma'am! We just don't have a visual on them, we chased the vehicle they stole from the officers but it was a decoy. All the kid would tell us was that he was in the slums when they accosted him and forced him to drive their car away for them."  
"Bribed him more like..." the Captain muttered.  
"Sir?"  
"Officer, why are you still talking to me? Get all the officers you can and comb the slum areas - the Turks on on foot and I want them found and shot before they can escape!"  
"But sir surely we should wait and try to force a surrender-"  
"We don't bargain with killers officer, don't question my orders!" Ellowyn shouted down the line "Shoot them like the corporate dogs they are!"  
"Yes sir!" the officer replied dutifully and she hung up the phone before he could say anything else.  
She groaned, her stomach felt knotted and painful from worry. Never before had she felt such pressure on her to succeed, but lives were literally on the line here, and hers was first on the list!  
She pulled out a cigarette and went to go outside for a smoke. As she fumbled through the coat on the back of her door for her lightr a moblie phone started to chime.  
She jumped and swallowed hard as she pulled her phone from her pocket, her phone was switched off which must mean...  
She quickly snatched the other one from out of her coat and looked at the lit up monitor. _'unknown number'_ registered on the lit up screen and it vibrated in her hands.  
_Oh no..._ she thought, the knot in her stomach tightening like a noose.  
With trembling fingers she pressed the recieve call button and shut the door to her office.  
"_I thought I made it very clear what I wanted from you Captain Dellora."_ the voice warned.  
"I-I'm doing the best I can!" she protested.  
"_Well its not good enough._"  
"Well what do you want from me?" she snarled angrily "I'm not a miracle worker! You need to give me time!"  
"_I've already given you time."_the voice replied with smooth calm voice.

"Why are you calling me?" she demanded "I've got stuff to do and I can't just pick up the damn phone because you don't like something-"  
"_look down Officer._"  
She shut up and did as she was told... and when she did she wished she hadn't. A single red dot was lined up perfectly over her heart. It barely wavered and as she stepped to the left it followed her.  
"Oh god..." she whimpered and she began to tremble.  
"_I've always said the fear of death has a way of focussing ones priorities.._" the other end mocked "_Now listen up, I know you're under a lot of pressure so I'll forget how you just spoke to me. Say 'thank you sir' Officer Dellora"_

"Th- thank you sir." she replied through a dry throat.  
_"Better." _the voice approved "_Now then. Since you're in trouble allow me to help you - the Turks are on foot in the residential area of the slums. They're looking for somewhere to hide and I'll know when they find it. You will take an armed escort and follow my directions, you will go there and see to their end personally. Failure to kill them, failure to follow my directions - failure of any kind - and I will kill you."  
_"... and if I succeed?" the Captain asked.  
_"Then I'll come to pick up my phone and we can talk more then. I'm sure we'll have lots to talk about."_  
"Unlikely." Dellora scowled.  
The other end chuckled "_Well, best of luck officer, you'll need it. D__o not turn off this phone... Ah, time's pressing. I have to go."_  
The dot moved away from her heart and Dellora sagged to the floor with a gasp of relief as the phone line went dead.

* * *

_**Please R+R, your feedback is always appreciated. **_


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own FF7 or any of its characters.**

The pair of Turks stood stationary in the street, Rude covering his smaller partner. Behind his sunglasses his eyes shifted in the afternoon light searching rooftops and windows. The street was abandoned and silent. Even the sirens in the distance were gone – they were alone.  
And that worried the big man, for the slums were not normally quiet. Arguments and fights were the normal scenario of the alleys, people of all ages should have been around at this time – so where were they?  
He pulled out the gun he'd 'borrowed' from the WRO officers that had totalled his car and checked it, it was loaded and the safety was removed. Good.

Reno was beside him with the phone to his ear, he tried the number again after it didn't take the first time. When it did it a second time he growled and checked the phone. What he saw pissed him off.  
"Dammit, there's no friggin' signal out here!" The red head swore.  
"The buildings are close together," Rude replied evenly "Maybe we should move somewhere else?"  
Reno shot him a suspicious glance and then his eyes turned skyward "… have you got that weird feeling too?" the red head said softly.  
Rude nodded. They both knew it wasn't from the adrenaline either; years of practise had honed their senses and if both had the same gut feelings about this situation then that must mean…  
"We're being watched." the bald man stated.  
Reno nodded, fighting back his nerves and then mastering them by lighting up a cigarette to distract his attention.  
"Well, let's walk and see where we are shall we?" the red head offered with a wave of his hand. Both men headed up the alleyway at a steady but slightly brisk pace.

-

Tseng paused as his phone vibrated in his pocket. He considered ignoring it since he currently had Reeve where he wanted him and answering the phone would allow the other man room to collect his thoughts… but as the buzzing persisted Tseng silently swore and with a sigh he lifted it out to see who was calling him in a meeting, as he noted the number he frowned with curiosity.  
"Please excuse me, I need to take this." he apologised to Reeve, who waved it away with an understanding smile – bad news and unwelcome interruptions were a part of his everyday schedule most days. Being in charge was all dealing with that sort of thing; how you dealt with it was what marked you as a poor, average or sensational boss.  
Being modest, he liked to think he broke even most the time.

The raven haired man put his phone to his ear and grimaced at the static that crackled as he did so – where the devil _were_ his top two men?  
"Yes?" he asked and blocked his other ear to hear Reno better.  
"Yo Director, you gonna be long in that meeting? Me and Rude need a ride, and real soon!"  
Tseng suppressed a sigh and rubbed his eyes "Reno," he warned "this had better be really-"  
"Boss, put a sock in it and listen 'cause I can't stay on here long! We've got most of the WRO security gunning for us and we need a quick getaway!"  
"What!" Tseng demanded, rising from his seat as Reno suddenly acquired his undivided attention "What the hell did you two do?" he demanded angrily.  
"Well, I love to tell you but me and Rude need a ride, and _sooner__ rather than later boss! They're still looking for us._"  
"Where are you?" Tseng asked quickly.  
"Erm, hold on…" there was a pause and Tseng rolled his eyes at Reno's lack of preparation; he should at least have gotten this sort of information ready before he'd called for support.  
He forgave him this time only because from the sounds of things the red head was improvising, and if he and Rude were improvising then things must have taken a turn for the worse.  
He supposed that since they were getting shot at by the militia then that was one way to describe their situation.  
He tried to work out what on earth his second in command could have done to warrant a shoot on sight order and decided that this was probably not the time to ask that question.  
The sound of the phone being jostled about on the other end brought him back to reality "We're… west part of the old Slums district, I don't suppose you could lend us one of those old pads whilst we wait could you?"  
"Yes, I think that would be best." Tseng could already see what Reno was planning to do, he was going to do what all Turks did when things got too hot for an extraction; lie low and hunker down in a safe house. Back in the golden days of the Shinra the Turks had recruited from all parts of Midgar and all recruits accepted for training in the Department of Investigation and General Affairs had immediately contributed to the company by signing a contract that entitled Shinra to use their homes as the company saw fit on the event of their deaths (the only exception was for those candidates with families, but such candidates were extremely rare given the nature of the job.)  
So as time went on and the inevitable occurred to unfortunate candidates this meant that the Turks had come into possession of a number of small inconspicuous buildings dotted all around Midgar.

Naturally these houses were put to use by the company and large properties were turned into storehouses for information and projects, some of the nicer ones were used as emergency residences for Shinra employee's whose property got damaged during a crisis, some were converted into garages, but most were bulldozed for offices.  
However the property in the old Slums had been left exclusively for the Turks to use, they were located in the last place most people would willingly go to given its rough reputation and that made them valuable for men who made a lot of enemies who might want to exact revenge.  
To ensure security these former properties were sealed with a state of the art lock and every one of them had the essentials for a Turk who was holing himself up; clothes, food, bedding and a few weapons for if such an emergency called for it.  
"Let me know which one you've chosen, I'll be there as soon as I can."  
"Got it Boss." Reno hung up.  
Tseng looked up at Reeve.  
The other man smiled, "Trouble at the office?" he inquired.  
"Something like that."  
"Ah, anything I can help with?" the other man asked.  
Tseng looked at him "… That depends, can you call off the WRO security?"  
Reeve looked shocked "What on earth for?"  
"I ordered my men to re investigate the apartment of Reynold Banks, and now they're getting shot at. I don't know why."  
Reeve's eyebrows knotted in anger "Your men have clearance to all sites – I ordered it personally the other night to..."  
Tseng looked at him "Captain Ellowyn Dellora?" he finished for the other.  
"Yes" Reeve mused "If she's causing trouble then I'll have her badge for this and worse!" he promised darkly.  
"Well, try to get her badge before she gets my men." Tseng replied as he headed for the door.  
"Tseng!" Reeve shouted "There's a helicopter on the roof, if it helps get you there faster then take it!"  
The Director smiled to mask his surprise "I'm very obliged Reeve but won't this cause trouble for you?"  
The other man smiled and shrugged "I still owe Rufus Shinra for his generous funding, right? Consider this a thank you to your boss for all he's done for me."  
"I'll mention it to him," Tseng promised "But I'll be returning it later, our conversation isn't over."  
"It is for today." Reeve said "But I'll contact you later to arrange something."

-

Reno and Rude walked down the alleyway, thier footsteps bounced off the close walls and they cast long shadows down the legth ahead of them. The alleyway wasn't the cleanest, but what alleyways in this part of Midgar were ever clean? Rude walked around most of the filth and trash that had been deposited there by various citizens but Reno, apparently less fussy about where he put his feet, simply walked over or on top of the stuff and kicked or crushed it underfoot. Rude wrinkled his nose at Reno's shoes - those things were getting cleaned when they got home or Reno was sleeping on the sofa, and there was no way he was treading that stuff through the house unless he wanted to clean it up.  
An empty can skidded down the alley from Reno's kick and as it clattered to a halt the voices of the pair could be heard drifting down the way they'd came.  
"Hey Rudey, how longs it been since you had a burger?" Reno asked his partner. A bizarre question, but Reno was always full of those.  
"..." Rude gave his partner a funny look behind his sunglasses "What?" he finally asked his partner when it became obvious Reno was actually posing it as a question and not as a way to break the silence.  
"I asked how long since you had a burger big guy? Cause I know you like steaks and sausage but I ain't seen you eat a burger for ages."  
"If I eat one it has to be made of _real_ meat" Rude replied after a moment of thought "And what _you_ define as 'burger' I call synthetic meat and filler smothered in ketchup and special sauce from a fast food joint."  
Reno snorted in amusement and shook his head, "Whatever big guy, all I can say is it wasn't food could they serve it?"  
"Mm." Rude grunted.  
Privately he believed that so long as they were pulling a profit from it then the chairmen of those firms didn't give a damn what their customers put in their mouths. But he didn't voice this, Reno liked fast food joints and Rude didn't, so the pair continued their walk in silence until the taller man broke it with a question.  
"You got any idea where we're going?"  
"Yep. Away from those cops."  
"Thank you." it was impossible to tell if Rude was being sarcastic or deadpanning. Of course Reno didn't really care either way.

The red haired Turk snorted in amusement as the pair turned a corner at the end of the alleyway. They walked for a few moments more and into a wider street, this one was decorated with grafitti. Rude paused to read some for a moment, his eyes were drawn to a rather bold blue one that read 'Aaron sucks cock'. He turned to look up the street and raised his eyebrows behind his sunglasses before he continued after Reno. It was getting dark, too early for nightfall which must mean a storm... shame. The weather had been good earlier, he'd hoped that it might last longer.  
He looked at his partner and noted that Reno was walking on automatic, his face was carefully blank and lost in thought and so Rude continued to keep pace with him in his usual stoic silence, if Reno was thinking about something then it was best to leave him alone until he wanted to speak up.  
That usually didn't take very long.

Captain Dellora was out on patrol with an escort, they were taking the main routes throughout the city but so far beyond the single decoy there had been no luck finding the pair of fugetives. It seemed that no one had seen anyone matching their rather distinctive description, they'd managed to vanish from sight entirely!  
The tight knot in her stomach was getting worse now; the pain was making her feel sick.  
She tried to focus, to think as she might have a few years ago when she'd have had reason to hide from the law. Where would she have gone that might be considered a safe haven...?  
Oh. But of course... she closed her eyes and let out a long breath.  
"Go back." she whispered softly.  
"Excuse me Captain?" the driver asked her curiously.  
"I said go back!" she snapped.  
The diver quickly turned them around and a vibration suddenly caught her attention. She pulled out the unremarkable phone from her pocket and noted a text message had popped up. The number, unsurprisingly, was unknown.  
It read; _West Part, Old Slum District. Cut them off at WS 431. Hurry._  
"We have a lead!" she suddenly barked, making the man jump "Get us to Old Slum District - right now!" she snatched up the microphone from the radio and quickly called in the other units "Our missing fugitives are in the West part of the Old Slum area - I want it locked down tight! No one comes in and no one gets out!"  
"What about us Sir?" the driver asked nervously.  
"We're going to go in there after those two, after all they're killers and we are the _law_." she replied with a grim smile "We can't afford to let them take any more lives now can we?"  
The driver now definitely looked scared "B- but Sir, just us against those Turks? Shouldn't we call for back up?"  
"Oh don't worry. I grew up in those streets - I know just where they'll go. Did you never hear about those rumoured safehouses that Shinra made to protect their own people?"  
"No sir..." the younger man replied warily. He wasn't aware his Captain had come from such a rough area - but it explained a lot.  
"Ah, well I suppose you're a bit young to remember all the trouble that went on over there." she mused as picked up the radio once again "Closest units to the Old Slum district come in, this is Captain Dellora."  
"...Car 531 reporting in - we've just left that region Captain."  
"Turn around, go to street 'W.S. 431' go there and keep your eyes out for those Turks - I'm inbound and will be there shortly. We'll catch them as they emerge from the back alleys!"

Reno looked at Rude "Do you hear sirens?" he asked the bigger man.  
They both froze and listened carefully... there was nothing but the distant sound of the city. There were vehicles in the distance, but no sirens that could be made out over the rest of the noise...  
"No." the taller replied after waiting another moment.  
"Oh, well fair enough." maybe he was getting paranoid. They were getting to the biggest and riskiest part of their walk and his nerves were playing up. To get to the safehouses they needed to leave the security provided by the back alleys and go through a street that was linked with the main road routes. Hopefully the patrol cars wouldn't be there and they could just hurry their way through and get to cover.  
He motioned for Rude to come close and he leaned up and kissed the big man. "Sorry partner" he grinned "I've got butterflies in my stomach you know? This feels like that time a while ago when we lost Elena and Tseng to those Remenants. I hate being on the back foot!" he admitted.  
Rude grunted and kissed him roughly back "Difference is Reno, we're prepared this time. The Director will know what to do, lets just get to those houses shall we?"  
"Good idea."

A few minutes later the two men were hanging back in the alley way that opened out onto the main road. Rude poked his head out and scouted the road - it looked fairly clear. Not many people around and no moving traffic or patrol cars either which was very good. They should be able to get back to the alleys without much trouble if things went south.  
"Okay, where is it?" he asked his partner.  
The red head took a quick glimpse "Its down the road, on the left. That's the street that leads to the safehouses."  
"Right, one of us should go first to have a check. Just in case there's a patrol car or something."  
The red head considered "You think you should go, don't you?" he asked when he noted how the other man was standing.  
"It makes sense - I'm not the one labelled as a cop killer at the moment." Rude didn't want to seem like he was fussing his partner, but he preferred to play it safe.  
"Well okay, if it makes you happier."  
Rude gave him a quick smirk "I'll go up and have a look."

The big man sauntered out and tried to act nonchalant as he headed up the street for the road. He walked past it he acted like he was heading for home but something felt off as he passed it. With only the option for a quick glance if he kep going the way he was he had no choice but to change direction and risk walking up the actual street they needed.  
As he headed up the street the alarm bells he was being watched went off again. They'd been present all the way through the alleys and now they were back again.  
He suddenly noted the parked patrol car at the very end of the road he was on and he about faced and walked back the way he'd come as quickly as he dared. As he turned he saw the other car hidden around the corner of the way he'd been about to walk around just before.  
A trap. They could see every angle of this street.  
As the cars siren lit up and he heard footsteps heading his way at a run he realised they wouldn't be getting to the safe house after all.  
"YOU THERE, FREEZE!" a voice called over a loudspeaker.  
He glared at the lady Captain from the other night but that was the extent of co operation he gave them.  
The big man suddenly bolted back for the alley.  
A second later a shot rang out and pain arced into his right arm.  
"Guh!" he gasped in shock and he noted the feeling behind the pain of his shirt sleeve getting wet. He was bleeding.

"RUDE!" the red head shouted in panic, a second later he leapt out of cover and fired shots at the closest car that was now screeching around the corner in persuit of the bald Turk.  
His shots had the desired effect; the car swerved away and pulled to a halt as Reno grabbed his partner and heaved him back into the alleyway.  
The bald man was panting hard and his face was set in a grimace of pain.  
"Rude, where did it get you?" Reno demanded as they hurried back.  
"Arm... just a nick... what now?" the bald man asked him thickly through his clenched teeth.  
"Well first we get out of here and-"  
Suddenly shots broke out in front of them. Rude cried out in alarm and pushed Reno to one side as he leapt the other way. The red head rolled nimbly behind some bins. The bald turk took cover behind a dumpster.  
Peeping out they could make out the shilouette of a person standing on the edge of a building with a rifle. In the glare of late afternoon sunlight it was impossible to make out any features, all that Reno noted was that they were tall, seemed to be wearing a scarf and had a thick coat on despite the earlier heat of the day.  
This was all he could make out before the man took again and fired a few more warning shots.  
Reno swallowed; his marksman had followed them! As sounds of the approaching officers came down the alleyway he closed his eyes and grimly acknowledged the reality of the situation.

They were alone in an alleyway, without adequate cover to protect them from both the police that were gunning for them and the marksman on the rooftops overhead, their boss had no idea where they were and there was now no way to escape this alleyway.  
Reno suddenly realised that they were trapped.

_**Please R+R, your feedback is always appreciated. **_


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own FF7 or any of its characters.**

* * *

From upon their high perch the watching sniper followed the pair of Turks through the scope that was attached to their powerful weapon. He sat there, like a vulture eyeing up a weakened beast that bides its time when the creature falls from exhaustion.  
But in this case it was probably best to wait and see what happened next, review the situation before they made any snap decisions. After all, it wouldn't do to get caught by the WRO would it?

The sun was angled perfectly to hide away all distinguishable features; the sniper had positioned it so that the afternoon glare was right behind their figure on this rooftop. Anyone who might try and scrutinise them for anything that they could identify them with would be at a tremendous disadvantage.  
But these were the Turks of course; and one of them always wore sunglasses. Despite Shinra's weakened position in this city the influence of these remarkable operatives was also best not to be underestimated. If anyone noted anything of worth about him then that pair had ways of getting answers out of people.  
They had the reputation of achieving results no matter the costs, if people knew anything worth mentioning then they would tell that pair once they knew who they were and what they wanted to know.

So clearly some extra precaution had to be taken to avoid detection and though he had already made it very hard to identify himself he had also gone one extra to be safe.  
He had bought along a bulky coat and scarf so that he could further hide in plain sight by masking his appearance further with these clothes, a simple but effective means of disguise provided he did nothing foolish.  
But god, it was a hot thing to endure, wearing a coat on a bright afternoon like this one!

Wiping sweat from his eyes he took aim once again, angling the sight to fall upon the pair of retreating Turks. As the scope focussed on the smaller one the desperation written all over the red heads face was brought into crystal clear perception.  
The shot was lined up, the moment perfect for a strike… the finger tightened on the trigger, but the sniper paused.  
It occurred to him that it would be _wrong_ to kill that one first. No, that one was clearly the wild card of the pair – with that bold red hair and the way he'd played those officers to chase him over rooftops with a flair and skill any free runner would have been impressed by…  
No, leave that one. The other one was a better choice.

The sight was re angled to the bald Turk who was now squatted behind the dumpster and breathing hard.  
Something interesting caught his attention about that one; the bigger man was favouring an arm and he looked as though he was in pain… the sight was angled to the arm that he was being careful with, and was that blood on the sleeve? Oh look, indeed it was!  
Ah, of course - those shots he'd heard earlier! It had caught his attention just before the pair had come running back into sight. So those foolish WRO officers had actually been able to _hit_ something for once.  
Well, wonders never ceased did they?  
The moment dragged, the hesitation and a reluctance to act grew… then another thought occurred. A wicked idea blossomed in the observers head. If it didn't feel right to kill either of this pair, then there was no harm in a little 'assistance' for them was there?  
Yes that would make this more interesting!  
The sight was re-angled…

Reno groaned, _great_, he thought, _just friggin' perfect_! The officers at the end of the alley were all gathered now which meant there were lots of guns on that side of his inadequate cover of only a few bins!  
How the hell did they get into these situations? Wasn't experience meant to make a job _easier_?  
He cast a quick glance at his partner and for a moment all thoughts about those guns went out of his head. For all his talk of it only being a nick Rude seemed to favouring his arm, and that was bad.  
A frown of alarm furrowed the red heads brow, "Rude?" his voice was thick with concern.  
His bald companion looked up from behind his sunglasses, "Yeah?" he grunted.  
"Your arm…" Reno started to say but then the all too familiar voice of Ellowyn Dellora called out.

"Kill the Turks!"

Reno sighed irritably "Man, the old bat doesn't know when to quit does she?" he shouted to his partner over the sounds of booted feet hitting the floor as the group in front of their cover charged forward to get them.  
Reno grinned as a thought occurred to him, he nodded at Rude and the other got ready to give him cover.  
Reno took a deep breath. okay and… one, two, three…  
He rose and his weapon spat bullets that sent the first few officers diving for cover and caused the others to falter so as not to fall over their companions. Reno kicked out the bins and jumped for the thicker protection of Rude's dumpster.  
As he kicked the bins out Rude leaned around from his cover and also fired with his borrowed weapon, but he wasn't aiming to kill - bad enough they were framed for murder without actually committing it!  
But people could survive being shot in the legs if you were careful where you hit them, and Rude was nothing but careful in his line of work. Working with explosives taught you that lesson quicker than most.  
Two of the men who'd faltered fell and screamed as their legs were shot out from beneath them, the WRO opened fire at the dumpster but the Turks had already taken their cue to exit.  
Both men had turned and ran for their lives as soon as the group had opened fire and before the WRO realised what they'd done, thanks to the cover of their blind panic and one large dumpster, Reno and Rude were now heading for the safety of the alleyways.

The sniper watched in admiration and a second later offered their 'assistance' to the now fleeing Turks.

Screams of pain and panic began to echo down the crowded alleyway and the Turks listened in confusion.  
"Been shot-!"  
"Sniper! There's a gunman on the rooftop!"  
"Get back! Get back!"  
Reno's eyes widened as he cast a glance up at the figure on the rooftops. Looking down at the Turks the sole spectator gave them a mocking salute with a hand before firing a few more shots before turning and running off to find cover.  
Now the situation had been exacerbated it was unlikely that the Turks were going to be able to talk their way out of this mess, and to make matter worse the WRO now assumed that the Turks had just gotten a friend to cover their escape by shooting the pursuers.  
"Bastard!" Reno cursed up at the empty rooftop.

Rude was at his partners side and heard the curse, he agreed with Reno completely but this wasn't exactly the time to lose their heads to anger… No, what they needed was to get out of this damn rats labyrinth and find a place where he could bandage up his arm and then update Tseng on the developments.  
He suddenly spied their way out this hole. If you couldn't get over, around or under it then you went _through_ it.  
"Reno!" he called, catching the red heads attention. The big bald man nodded at their salvation and charged at a nearby door that looked like it had seen better days. Breaking and entering weren't the usual means of getting into a building for Turks but this was no time for finesse!  
The door splintered and crashed open under the hammer blow of Rude's shoulder. Staggering and swearing the big man regained his balance as Reno followed him through the doorway as quick as a flash.  
A voice suddenly shouted "Hey! What the fuck-!" a thin man stared disbelievingly at the pair from his living room.  
"No time, sorry dude!" Reno shouted an apology as he pushed the owner out of the way and ran through the dingy squat that this man called his home.  
Rude shut the remains of the front door behind him, hopefully the WRO would miss it at first pass.  
"Rude! I found our way out!" the bald man heard his partner call.  
He suddenly had a terrible feeling that Reno was going to do something rash…  
A crash sounded and Rude groaned as he followed his rather over zealous boyfriend through to their 'escape route' which happened to be the back door to this house.  
Rude muttered an apology to the stunned man. In fairness, two Turks in a hurry was a relatively tame shock for what this man would have in store in a few minutes.  
Rude would have loved to see his expression when the two dozen officers came in here after them, but that would defeat the object of _getting away_from those aforementioned heavily armed men.

He followed his partner out of the house and on to the street, his arm was stinging and his breath was getting short from the adrenaline wearing off and the fatigue starting to hit his system.  
"How long till Tseng gets here?" he asked as he hurried to keep pace with his faster companion.  
"I Don't know!" Reno replied through his own heavy breathing "But it had better be soon! I'm getting tired of running!"

Ellowyn Dellora looked aghast as her men fell back like a disorganised rabble of amateurs. Some were dragging fellow comrades in their arms, and as they retreated she suddenly knew why they were so panicked. Shot ricocheted off the floor, sending fragments and chips of concrete into the air.  
She shook her head in mute shock - no! They could not possibly have an ally here in the slums and the only person she knew of who had a sniper was her own informant…  
She swallowed as her stomach churned when the realisation set in that her 'ally' wasn't quite entirely on her side.  
Her phone vibrated and she bit her lip with a curse. Snatching it out she saw the message.  
_  
Remember what I said before? You have to do it personally – sending other men in to do your dirty work is what Shinra does. _

Ellowyn cursed and shut the phone, how the hell was that damn informant doing that? It seemed they were always one step ahead, and determined to make her job harder than it had to be.  
It was like they were trying to get her killed.  
She swallowed and grabbed the closest officer.  
"Give me your gun!" she demanded.  
The officer gaped "Wha-! But Sir!"  
"I said give it!" she snarled and snatched his weapon "Your in charge here for now! Sweep this area, leave nothing uncovered. If you find those Turks I want to be informed immediately." She looked over her shoulder and leaned in closer "And Officer? If you find the damn sniper than did this -" she waved her hand over the men who were lying on the floor moaning in pain  
"Shoot them like an animal." She said coldly. She then pointed at two of the older officers "You two come with me, we're taking the car and going after those Turks."  
As she got in the car with the other officers she felt a little more in control. With luck she might be able to rid herself of this damn ghostly informant as well as those two wretched little corporate dogs.

Tseng flipped the switches and donned the headgear once he was in the helicopter. Testing the microphone he keyed it into the frequency he needed…  
The light turned from red to an orange signalling a connection to a radio "Three five seven four." he stated "Do you hear me in that tower? This is a code three five seven four."  
Instantly the light went green and another voice cut in "Copy, Three Five Seven Four. State reception signal."  
"Seven seven two."  
The series of numbers being exchanged was a special code, a code designed during the Shinra government, the code was tailored to the individual using it and they were assigned only to high ranking men such as the Director of the Turks.  
3-5-7-4 was the four digit code that signalled an executive needed instant compliance from the receiver of the code and 7-7-2 was Tseng's identification number.  
Reeve had kept codes like these in use because he was a practical man and he knew that keeping the old Shinra codes around and simply assigning new ones for new individuals was a damn sight easier than remaking the whole code from scratch.  
Given that most of the administrative staff that worked for him were former Shinra employee's it also cut back on costs; if the staff already knew the codes then there was no need to cut into their working schedules to train them on how to use the system.  
Tseng had put out his code and now it was simply a matter of waiting for the men to work it out, hopefully he was still classed as an executive. He would be offended if he was no longer on that list, given how closely he had worked with Reeve and how extensively Rufus Shinra had been funding their restoration efforts it was the least they could do to lend them a hand when they were in need.

"Roger Director. Code confirmed, what do you need?"  
"I need you to put me into the WRO's communications network."  
"Roger. Putting you through now."  
A second later the earphones buzzed and crackled into life.  
"_Orders are to search the area. Targets are armed and may have support out there so watch it!_"

An idea came to him and he flicked the switch to connect to the WRO.  
"Squad leader, are you receiving me? This is Helicopter one, I've been assigned by Reeve Tuesti to recon the area for your missing Turks – can you give me their last known position?" he asked.  
A seconds pause gave Tseng cause for concern – there was every chance they might refuse his request as suspicious given he had just appeared out of the blue and was conveniently on their channel but If he suddenly arrived in a helicopter then there was a good chance he'd become a target too.  
The comm suddenly crackled to life.  
"Where the hell have you been Helicopter One? We've been searching blind for those Turks for the last three hours! We're at the Western area of the Old Slums, West Street 431 was the last sighting."  
Tseng relaxed at once and replied "Copy that. I'm on my way."  
"Good hunting Helicopter One, just warn us if you see them will you? I don't want any nasty surprises from those stinking Turks."  
Amused by that comment, Tseng grinned. "Will do, Squad leader." He lied.

Rude and Reno kicked their way through another house at the end of the street they found it fortunately empty and were able to disguise their entry better than the previous one. They paused only for a minute to have a drink of water from their temporary haven and to call Tseng.  
Reno was relieved that their boss picked up instantly, and was even happier to hear the familiar drone of a helicopter in the back round noise.  
"Boss, have I ever mentioned I love working for you?" Reno joked.  
Rude snorted amusement and downed a second glass of water.  
"_Very funny Reno. Where are you?_"  
"We're not that far from West Street 431, we're holed up in someone's house."  
Tseng sucked his teeth on the other end "_Reno, I can't evacuate you from there. Those streets are too narrow, is there anywhere nearby that you can use?_"  
Reno looked out of the window and his face lit up "Director there's a multi level car park only a few blocks from here – meet us on the top level."  
"_Excellent. My ETA is approximately ten minutes. Go._"

Reno informed his partner of the plan and once again they made their way out via the back door and then through the back alleys towards their target.

When they had to pause to catch their breaths again the taller man looked around – they'd made excellent progress. Sirens were still within earshot, but fortunately they were all but at their destination. One more street and they'd be in the clear.  
As Rude leaned on the wall he put too much weight on his arm and his injury made his gasp, when Reno started forward he waved him away, but his smaller companion had had enough of his tough guy routine at this point.

"Lemme' see!" Reno ordered Rude and grabbed the offending arm of his lover.  
"Its nothing Reno…" Rude protested.  
"Shut it yo!" he snapped and ran his long fingers up to the bloody area on Rude's arm. As the tips brushed over the area the bald man winced and gasped, snatching his arm back like Reno had been pressing a burning brand to his flesh.  
The red head gave him a sour look "Nothing, huh?"  
Rude glared at his lover and stripped off his jacket to show the shirt beneath. The sleeve was soaked and bloody but it was obvious that the bullet had only scratched the skin and really was only a flesh wound.  
"Yeah. I said it was nothing, but that doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt! Don't do that!" Rude snapped back at his friend.

"You're making fuss over that?" Reno stated incredulously as he gave his partner a disbelieving look "Man, I've had worse grazes that that-!"  
Rude glared at him and it made him falter. Rude had already had to cope with enough manageable anger today, Reno really didn't want to chance actually pissing the big guy off.

"Do you know how long it's been since I last got shot? You think I'm enjoying myself?" Rude demanded roughly as he gestured to the bloody arm he'd been favouring.  
He loved Reno, but at times like this he would happily have punched the other man to make him understand he was being an insensitive pain in the ass.  
"…" Reno sighed and shook his head. His eyes softened and the blue orbs melted Rude's anger in an instant. Reno had been hiding his worry and he was now letting it out.  
"You scared me yo." The red head said in a slightly hurt defensive manner.  
Rude understood in an instant he was at fault. He was shouting at a man who'd only been worried about his health… he squeezed Reno's arm.  
"I'm sorry." He apologised.  
The pair quickly embraced and then they ran out of cover for the multi level. As they ran out though, a car screeched.  
The Turks locked eyes with the driver.  
"Son of a bitch!" Ellowyn Dellora snarled through the windshield.  
As one all parties moved. Reno and Rude drew out their side arms and opened fire at the passengers, Ellowyn ducked low and pressed her foot on the gas. Her passengers weren't so lucky and one of them jerked as a bullet took him in his head, ending his life in a bloody spray of gore and bone fragments.  
As the car lurched forward the Turks dived out of its way and ran up into the car park. Behind them they heard the car stop followed by the sounds of its passengers coming after them.  
Rude reached the lift first and hammered the button, the doors opened and the bigger Turk punched the button for the top floor.  
"Die!" they heard Ellowyn scream at them, as she and her fellow remaining officer fired at them.  
The Turks tucked themselves into the sides of the lift and before their attackers could reach them the doors shut and the lift rose.

Reno breathed deep and looked up at Rude.  
"You thinking what I'm thinking partner?" he asked.  
Rude nodded "Yeah. 'Bout time someone shut her up." He checked his gun and groaned as he found it empty. Never mind though, it could be used in another way.  
As the doors opened he and his partner dragged a fire extinguisher to stop anyone else from using it and ran up to the top levels.  
Reno looked around and let out a cry of anger "What the hell Tseng?" he swore "You said ten minutes!"  
Rude pointed over his partners shoulder at a small approaching black smudge in the sky "There he is!"  
The sound of footsteps made both agents act fast, Reno ran around the topmost level which was situated above the exit to the open rooftop lot. Rude got out of immediate sight and hunkered down. Both men waited, and a minute later both Ellowyn Dellora and her comrade came out onto the level.

Reno let out a yell and jumped at the pair, knocking them down. Rude was up and running in an instant and as the taller male cop rose and kicked Reno he found himself hauled by his collar and shirt off the deck.  
A second later Rude threw the man off the multilevel. The scream ended after mere seconds and all that was left was a panting Ellowyn on the floor with Reno covering her with a gun.  
"Gotcha." The red head whispered coldly.  
The elderly woman looked up at them with venom in her eyes. "Go on then. Finish it!" she snarled.  
"No way." Reno told her "You're coming with us lady, and you're going to tell us everything."  
Reno was panting from exhaustion but he was satisfied. Rude was breathing hard and his arm hurt, but right now the pain was lessened by contentment that now they would have some answers.  
All was well; this was the break. This was what they'd been waiting for.  
Reno looked up and waved for Tseng to descend.  
It was too far away to tell but both of them knew the Director must be as relieved as they were.  
The red head turned to his bald partner and winked mischievously.  
"So…" he drawled lazily "Celebratory sex when we get back or you wanna save some for later?" he batted his eyelashes deliberately for his other halfs benefit.  
Rude snorted in amusement and put a hand to his chin in thought, his eyes were hidden behind his sunglasses but they were narrowed into crafty slits as his mind already started to sort through the possibilities…  
The moment was perfect. Calm and tension free.  
It dissolved in an instant as from nowhere a single shot rang out and their hostage collapsed in a heap, dead before she hit the ground.

* * *

**Well thank god for that! finally the writers block has gone away. R&R, tell me what you think.  
And sorry for the wait - I hope this was worth the time it took.**


End file.
